Arrival
by akirk85029
Summary: AU Story. This story goes along with my story Astounding Revelations. I would advise reading that story first if you want to understand Nanao's history.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **Do not own Bleach, but it would be awesome for me if I did!

**Warnings: **This is an AU story. This story goes along my story _Astounding Revelations_. I suggest you read that story before starting this one.

**Pairings: **Mainly Shunsui/Nanao

**A/N:** Many thanks to my beta, ForeverSam, for everything.

* * *

**Arrival**

_By: akirk85029_

* * *

Nanao looked at herself in the bathroom mirror as she pulled her long dark hair back into her hair clip making sure not one strand was out of place. Her pure blue eyes stared back at her underneath thin glasses. Nanao had contacts, but she refused to wear them after Rangiku was gushing about how beautiful she looked without glasses. Nanao did not believe Rangiku's claim and felt that contacts were unnecessary to someone as plain as herself. Nanao straightened out her maroon turtleneck and tightened the belt that went around her loose black jeans before she headed out into the living room.

Nanao sighed as she spotted Rangiku, her roommate and adoptive sister, sleeping half on and half off the couch. Nanao picked up Rangiku's feet and placed them on the couch, straightening out her friend's body while placing a blanket over her. Nanao shook her head at her friend. She didn't understand how Rangiku could continuously do this to herself, but Nanao knew that she would always be there to help Rangiku, after all she owed her everything. She shuddered when she thought about what could have happened if Rangiku hadn't saved her.

With one look around, Nanao exited the room just as quietly as she had entered and headed to work at the small bookshop down the street from where they lived.

As Nanao entered the shop she stopped to smell the air as the scent of new books and old leather surrounded her. She loved that scent. It was everything to her. Books were her life; they mirrored her dreams, her aspirations, and her pain.

Nanao wondered sadly if she would ever receive forgiveness from the person she cared about the most. She shook her head softly to erase her thoughts. She grabbed some of the books from the new shipment to start placing them on the shelves. She needed to distract herself with work.

* * *

Rangiku drearily opened one eye and smiled as she felt the soft blanket covering her well-endowed form. She sat up slowly, brushing her strawberry blonde hair from her face.

Rangiku nearly jumped out of her skin as someone knocked on the door. She groaned as she made her way to her feet and shuffled over to the door. She grinned when she saw who was on the other side.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Rangiku exclaimed happily.

"Well, Jyu decided to move our firm office here. So if you know someone, I need a new assistant." Shunsui declared as he waltzed into the apartment.

Rangiku shut the door after Shunsui entered and walked into the kitchen to grab them a drink for a toast to the good news. "So you lost another assistant?" Rangiku joked.

Shunsui raised his hand and waved her away after taking a glass. "I can't help who I am!"

Rangiku laughed. "So what does Jyuushiro have to say about it?"

"He wasn't happy, especially now that his assistant has to do my work too." Shunsui admitted. He looked around the living room and noticed several books. "Do you have a roommate?" Shunsui asked.

"Yeah, always have Shunsui. Are you getting senile in your old age?" Rangiku taunted.

Shunsui glared at her from beneath his hat. "I'm only two years older than you!" He declared.

Rangiku rolled her eyes at her longtime friend. "Still makes you older than me! So you really haven't met my roomie?"

Shunsui shrugged his shoulders. He didn't remember ever meeting this still unnamed (to him at any rate) roommate. "Anyways, I'm here to offer you a job and steal you away from the firm you're at."

Rangiku raised her eyebrows and smiled.

* * *

Nanao looked up as the bell above the door jingled and nearly gasped as a man with long white hair entered the shop. It took Nanao a second to realize that he was not who she thought at first. She tried to ignore the feeling of sadness that was trying to make its way into her heart.

"May I help you with something?" Nanao inquired of her new customer.

"Yes, I am looking to see if you have any old law books. I am a collector." The tall white-haired man replied.

Nanao gestured for him to follow her. She led him to the back right corner of the store and showed him several old antique law books. She pulled a particularly heavy one and held it out to him. "This one is actually a first edition from when this town was first formed. It has several antiquated laws in it. It is a good read."

Nanao watched as he opened the book and lightly traced his fingers over the thin pages. She could see his delight in finding something so rare. She would be sad to see the book go; she had read it a couple of times, but she knew that it would find a good home with him.

"You have read this?" The gentleman asked.

Nanao blushed. "Yes, a few times, sir."

The man eyed her for a moment. "Is there anything that you didn't understand?"

"No, sir. The book is well-written and the old criminal laws are fascinating and it is interesting to see how they have changed over the years." Nanao replied walking a few steps back and grabbing a brand new edition law book. She handed the book to him. "If you wish to compare, sir."

The man pulled out a business card and handed it to Nanao. "Stop by my office when you have a day off. I just might have a position for you and I think I will take both of these books."

Nanao nodded her head and pocketed the card and led the gentlemen to the front and took payment for the books. After he had left the shop Nanao took a closer look at the card he had given to her. It read : _Jyuushiro Ukitake, Attorney at Law._ Nanao put the card back in her pocket after making quick note of the address. She didn't know what to think about what had just transpired.

* * *

"So are you going to tell me more about your roommate?" Shunsui finally asked after skirting around the subject.

"What do you want to know?" Rangiku just asked.

"Is she cute?" Shunsui asked, grinning.

"Yes." Rangiku simply said.

"And...?" Shunsui said, rolling his hand around gesturing for her to continue.

"Forget it. I can't set you up with her!" Rangiku stated out right.

"Why not?" Shunsui pouted placing his hand over his heart like he had been wounded.

"Because I know how you are with women!" Rangiku replied.

"That's never bothered you before!" Shunsui exclaimed; interested as to why he can't have a little fun with this friend of hers.

Rangiku sighed heavily. "You can't treat her like you do to all of the other women. I can't tell you why, you will have to ask her yourself, but just know that something bad happened in her past."

Shunsui nodded his head. If she truly did not want him to go after her roommate, he wouldn't do it. He did value his friendship with Rangiku. He was about to ask more questions when there was a knock on the door.

Rangiku muttered under her breath for being forced to get up out of her comfortable chair, but smiled at Jyuushiro as he was let into the apartment. Rangiku looked down at his bag. "Hey, you must have met Nanao."

Jyuushiro stopped next to the couch and looked at her while placing his purchase on the coffee table. "Do you mean the dark haired woman with the glasses at the book store?"

Rangiku nodded her head in the affirmative.

Jyuushiro smiled as he sat down. "Yeah, I gave her my card. I think I might have a position for her."

Rangiku bounced in her seat. "Really, she would be great. She is utterly brilliant. and would be an asset to your firm."

Jyuushiro nodded his head at this. His instincts were telling him the same thing. "Has Shunsui discussed our proposal to you?"

* * *

Rangiku walked back into the kitchen after the guys left. She had accepted the position; it would be fun to work with her two best buds. Now she had to convince Nanao that Jyuushiro was serious in offering her a position. She was pretty sure Nanao had a good understanding already of the legal jargon so she would be a great legal assistant.

Rangiku was just sitting down for lunch when Nanao walked into the apartment. Rangiku took in her friend's appearance. She knew of what had happened to Nanao and had sworn to never reveal what she had been told. Rangiku just wished Nanao could start living her life and stop punishing herself.

Nanao walked over and placed the card on the table in front of Rangiku. "Do you recognize the name?"

Rangiku didn't even have to look. "Yeah, I know him."

"What's he like?" Nanao asked concerned about the possible offer of employment.

"Jyuushiro is a kind and good man. You won't find anyone better." Rangiku said while stuffing part of her sandwich in her mouth.

Nanao sat down across from her friend.

"I already know what happened." Rangiku started for her.

Nanao stared into her friend's eyes. "So what do you think?"

"I think you would like working with his firm. Jyuushiro handles real estate law. Shunsui, his firm partner, handles environmental law. And me, their new associate, well you know I handle sexual harassment suits." Rangiku stated with a jovial smile.

"So maybe I would be working for you?" Nanao asked, considering the idea. She never thought she would leave her precious bookshop, but maybe she could switch to part-time there and work at the firm full-time. She knew this would be a good opportunity and she did enjoy helping Rangiku with her work. Nanao sat back in her chair; she had a lot to consider.

* * *

Shunsui sat across from Jyuushiro in his office. He watched his childhood friend with scrutiny. "What are you planning?"

Jyuushiro looked up from the pleading he was reading. "You need a new assistant."

Shunsui raised a brow at this. "I thought she would be Rangiku's assistant."

"I thought about it, but for some reason I think she will do well as your assistant. That is, if Rangiku can convince her to come in." Jyuushiro replied.

Shunsui shrugged his shoulders. He wouldn't mind having her as his assistant, then he could get to meet Rangiku's hidden friend. He didn't know why he was so curious; maybe it was only because of Rangiku's protectiveness towards her friend.

* * *

The next morning Rangiku brought Nanao with her to Jyuushiro and Shunsui's firm. Rangiku had wanted to check out the new facilities before she headed into her soon to be old job and give her notice.

Nanao was inside Jyuushiro's office, talking about the position. She sat across from him and tried to keep her twisting hands from Jyuushiro's view. She didn't want him to know how nervous she was in a closed room with him. She knew he wasn't a bad person, but she just couldn't help it. The feeling came whether she wanted it to or not.

Jyuushiro did notice her unease and he also noticed that she tensed up even further as he stood up from his chair. He walked around and opened the office door for her. He smiled as he saw her finally relax. He had a suspicion as to what had happened to her to make her act this way, but he just hoped he was wrong.

Rangiku was sitting in Shunsui's office talking about anything and everything. Rangiku noticed that he kept looking at the door. She suspected that he was hoping to catch a glimpse of her friend. She would consider helping him, if only he would be serious, but she knew Shunsui had never been serious about a woman his entire life.

"Hey, did you hear about that kidnapping?" Shunsui asked finally, trying to distract himself.

"No! What? Where?" Rangiku asked in succession.

"On the other side of town. Some little girl with white hair and turquoise eyes. Can't remember the girl's name though, but how many children do you see with white hair?" Shunsui replied.

Rangiku rested her chin in the palm of her hand, with her elbow resting on the arm of the chair. Something about the child with white hair was bugging her. She felt that it was important but she couldn't remember why. She was knocked out of her thoughts when a paperclip hit her square on the nose. "Hey!"

"Don't you have a job to go and quit?!" Shunsui stated.

"Yeah, yeah…I'm going." Rangiku said as she got up out of the chair. She gave Shunsui a small wave before heading out the door.

Shunsui got up from his desk, as he thought he had nothing better to do, and walked over to see if Jyuushiro was finished talking to Rangiku's roommate, this Nanao. He stopped when he realized the door to his friend's office was open. He had a great view from his vantage point. He studied the girl. He noticed right away that she was hiding her thin frame under clothes that were too big for her; which of course led to him wondering what was beneath the clothes. He noticed that she kept her hair up and for some reason he had an urge to pull the clip from her hair and run his fingers through what he was sure would be the silkiest hair he would ever feel. Shunsui wanted to get closer. He made his way over and made his presence known.

"Ahh…Shunsui, I would like you to meet Nanao Ise. Nanao I would like you to meet Shunsui Kyouraku." Jyuushiro said introducing the two to each other.

Shunsui reached his hand over and took Nanao's hand into his own. "It is a pleasure to meet you." He stated as he lifted her hand to kiss it.

Nanao retracted her hand swiftly before he could do so. A flashback appearing ever so briefly in her mind; Nanao took a few steps back.

Shunsui noticed the fear that flickered across her beautiful blue eyes for a second. He didn't know why, but he didn't like seeing that in her eyes. Someone had done something and whoever it was Shunsui knew he was going to find out and make sure they suffered.

* * *

**A/N : **Okay, so what did you guys think? I hope it was satisfactory. Please review and let me know what you think.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **Do not own Bleach, but it would be awesome for me if I did!

**Warnings: **This is an AU story. This story goes along my story _Astounding Revelations_. I suggest you read that story before starting this one.

**Pairings: **Mainly Shunsui/Nanao

**A/N:** Many thanks to my beta, ForeverSam, for everything.

* * *

**Arrival**

_By: akirk85029_

* * *

Rangiku, Shunsui, and Jyuushiro were sitting in Rangiku's living room a couple of days after Nanao's interview. Rangiku had poured everyone a drink and handed the guys their glasses. The television was set to the news behind them but the sound was on mute. Every once in a while Rangiku would steal a glance at it.

Jyuushiro cleared his throat causing the other two to turn to him. "So Rangiku, tell me why there is no record of a Nanao Ise before seventeen years ago."

Rangiku's eyes widened. She hadn't expected Jyuushiro to do a background investigation on Nanao. "Well, you know, my stepfather is Tomoya Ise and that he's a judge."

Jyuushiro nodded his head; he knew this information well, as he had been friends with Rangiku for a while. Shunsui was actually being quiet; he was interested in learning what he could about Nanao.

"Again, I won't tell you what happened, but I'll tell you that her real parents disowned her and when I found her and took her home Tomoya helped her get her emancipation papers and then he adopted her, giving her a new name and then sealed everything to give her protection." Rangiku told them trying not to go into too much detail.

"If Ise adopted her, why isn't she an attorney?" Shunsui simply asked.

Rangiku shrugged her shoulders. "God knows she should be! She wanted to do everything herself. She's been going to school part-time, paying for it when she could. She just received her Bachelor degree and I've been trying to talk her into going to law school. I think she feels guilty about moving on when she doesn't know…." Rangiku stopped talking by taking a large drink from her glass. There was a reason she didn't talk about Nanao while she was drinking.

Both men watched Rangiku. They both wanted to ask questions as curiosity was a part of human nature.

Rangiku took a quick glance back at the silent television and frowned.

"Why are _you _so interested in that kidnapping story?" Shunsui asked as he had been the one to bring it up the other day.

Rangiku sighed and turned to her old friend. "I was hoping for something. I mean I'm glad the kid's okay." She said looking at the TV again, along with both men, as it showed a picture of the little girl with her name, Kiyomi Hinamori, scrolling across the bottom. The girl had been rescued during the night and the story had been plastered all over the news.

"What were you looking for?" Jyuushiro asked interested in possibly helping.

"The last name Hinamori is not right. I can't remember the correct name but that's not it. I was hoping to help Nanao. I think she feels guilty about her brother, that she feels like she abandoned him. I was thinking that the kid might possibly be his because of the hair color, but I guess not." Rangiku said frowning.

Jyuushiro raised his brow. "Her brother has white hair?"

Rangiku nodded her head in the affirmative.

"That explains one thing." Jyuushiro said taking a sip from his glass.

Rangiku looked at him to continue.

"When I walked into the bookstore, she looked at me like she was expecting someone else. I kind of felt bad because of the look she had when she realized I wasn't who she thought I might be." Jyuushiro stated.

Rangiku got up to pour herself another drink.

* * *

The next week Nanao realized very quickly that she was going to have to reorganize Shunsui Kyouraku's whole filing system. She couldn't find anything and had no idea how he had even survived for so long or how he won any of his cases. Nanao surmised that was why Jyuushiro's assistant, Miyako Shiba, didn't like to handle Shunsui's files and Nanao couldn't blame her for that.

Nanao liked Miyako, as the woman has shown her nothing but kindness. Nanao learned that Miyako was married to a man named Kaien, that he was Jyuushiro's protégé, and that he now worked in the prosecutor's office. Miyako and Kaien also had a one year old son named Kaishiro.

Nanao looked at the clock on her computer, it was almost midnight. She couldn't believe she was at work this late on a Friday night. Then Nanao reminded herself that she had nothing better to do anyway. She grabbed one of the manila files and walked into Shunsui's office to place it on his desk. He needed to review the documents she had prepared.

As Nanao was prepared to leave the office she notice that the small television on top of the file cabinet in the corner was still on, albeit with no sound, but still on. Nanao had an intense dislike for that particular invention especially when one could curl up with a good book. She quickly turned the TV off and walked out of the office, flipping off the light as well.

Nanao sighed as her office line started to ring. She looked at the caller id and answered as she recognized the number. "Sir?"

"_My_ little Nanao, what are you doing at the office at this hour on a glorious Friday night?" Shunsui asked.

Nanao rolled her eyes. She wondered how he even knew she was there. "I wouldn't be here if I didn't have so much to do!" Nanao said almost scolding him.

"That hurts! Come, you must join us!" Shunsui said happily, thinking that she would accept the offer.

"I am sorry, sir, but I must decline. I am leaving anyway to go home." Nanao replied not sure why she added the last part.

"And how is my little Nanao getting home?" Shunsui inquired.

"I will walk, sir." Nanao answered while shutting down her computer.

"No worries. I will be right there to take you home!" Shunsui said, and hung up before Nanao could say no.

Nanao felt like banging her head into the wall.

As Nanao was locking the front door to the office she heard a car pull up along side her. She looked over to see a red Mercedes with her boss behind the wheel. Nanao sighed deeply before walking over and getting into the car. It would be nice not to have to walk home this late at night. Nanao almost regretted it though because as soon as she sat down Shunsui called out those three words she dreaded hearing: _my little Nanao_. "Sir, I insist that you quit calling me that."

Shunsui pouted as he put the car into gear and drove off. "You would take away the best part of my day?" He asked, taunting her.

Nanao pinched the bridge of her nose. She did not understand the man sitting next to her driving. She could not wrap her brain around the reason why he would do those things or why he would flirt with her. She knew it had to be part of his game; she had answered enough phone calls from when he had been out drinking the night before, in just this past week, to know that he got around pretty well. She just didn't understand why he would waste his time with her. She felt that she was definitely not worth it.

Shunsui watched her silently as he drove her home. He knew one day that she would eventually hit him, or so he hoped. That would mean that he had cracked her shell a little bit. He wanted her to live life the way it should be lived, not hiding behind her books. He couldn't fathom the reason, though, as to why he just wanted to see her smile.

* * *

Nanao closed the door rather harshly behind her after letting Shunsui into her apartment. He had insisted on making sure she made it all the way home safely, and after much protest he had followed her up to her apartment.

"Rangiku keeps all the liquor in that cabinet over there." Nanao said, pointing towards the hutch in the dining room.

Shunsui gave her a long look before walking over to pour himself a good strong drink. He had a feeling he might need it.

Nanao had pulled a book from the shelf and was reading over the first few pages to see if she wanted to continue to read that particular book. She was so engrossed that she hadn't even noticed Shunsui walk up behind her until he was looking at her book over her shoulder. Her heart was pounding against her chest; he had scared her so badly. She was beginning to question why he was really there. Did he want something? "Sir?"

"What do you see in all these books?" Shunsui asked, trying to ignore the guilt he felt in scaring her. He didn't know that she hadn't heard him approaching. He didn't like that she was afraid around him. He was going to have to work on that.

"They give me something I can't have." Nanao replied while taking a step away from him.

Before Shunsui could say anything further Nanao had retreated to her room closing her door firmly. He sighed and moved to the couch. He didn't feel much like leaving, especially when Nanao wasn't out to lock the door behind him if he left. He downed the contents of his glass before lying down to sleep alone again.

* * *

Shunsui grunted as he slowly picked himself up from the couch. He ran his fingers through his long hair that had come loose during the night. Shunsui groggily made his way to the bathroom; it was way too early to be up. He looked over to the clock as he passed; it was only ten in the morning. _Yep, way to early to be up!_

As Shunsui walked back into the living room he heard the lock in the door being turned and he watched Rangiku enter the apartment. "And just what have you been up to?"

Rangiku spun her head around so fast she nearly gave herself whiplash. "Shunsui" Rangiku exclaimed. "You nearly gave me a heart attack. Man, I thought you were my step-father! That just took me back to high school."

Shunsui chuckled at his friend's expense. "Sorry, couldn't help myself!"

Rangiku eyed him suspiciously. "What are you doing here?"

Shunsui shook his head and raised his hand waving her off. "Don't worry, I slept on the couch."

Rangiku laughed at him this time. "Why exactly did you leave the party last night?"

"Nanao was going home by herself at midnight. I couldn't let her leave the office that late by herself." Shunsui said, sitting down on the couch.

Rangiku seated herself across from him in her favorite chair. "She should know better than that!"

Shunsui looked calmly at his friend. He wanted to ask so many questions but he knew she wouldn't answer. Rangiku would just tell him he needed to talk to Nanao. The problem was he wasn't near close enough to her for her to confide in him.

* * *

During the middle of the next week, as Miyako walked into the office, after her lunch break, she had a bright smile on her face. "Good afternoon everyone!"

Everyone looked at her and most grunted out replies as it had been a very strenuous and taxing morning and the afternoon wasn't looking any better.

"What has you in such a good mood?" Rangiku asked wishing she was as content as the dark haired woman.

"Well, Kaien got his first big case. He's only co-counsel, but it's still major for him!" Miyako stated, remembering how eager he had been to start working on the case.

Jyuushiro smiled at his assistant. "That's great! Which case is he working?"

"You remember that kidnapping a couple of weeks ago? He is prosecuting the kidnapper. It should be an open and shut case because the guy kidnapped an agent's kid, but I think they are going to charge him with all those murders in Tokyo, you know the serial murders!" Miyako said thinking about what she was told during lunch.

"Did Kaien tell you how the kid faired?" Jyuushiro asked out of concern for the child's safety.

"Yeah, he said she wasn't harmed and only time will tell if there are any mental scars from it. He said she was a brave little girl. He's only met her once so far though. I know that one of the kidnappers was killed." Miyako told them.

"Are you ready for how much time he'll be away?" Jyuushiro asked her, wondering if she knew how much time her husband was going to have to put into a big case like that.

"No, but I'll have to deal with it." Miyako said slowly, realizing how much time her husband really was going to be gone dealing with the case as there would be a lot of pressure on him to make the case stick.

Jyuushiro patted her shoulder gently. "We'll all be here if you need any help with little Kaishiro."

Miyako looked up at her employer and thanked him for his kindness. She walked over to Nanao. "Do you want to go with me tomorrow to the courthouse? I can show you around and introduce you to everyone."

"Sure, I would like that." Nanao replied softly. She figured Miyako must not know who her adoptive father was, but Nanao was glad that she didn't know. That meant that Miyako was being nice with no underlying cause.

"Great." Miyako replied while walking back to her desk. There was someone she wanted to introduce Nanao to. She didn't realize that she had whispered that under her breath as she passed Shunsui who stiffened his stance.

Shunsui needed to think of a reason to join them tomorrow. He didn't like the idea of Nanao being introduced to a potential dating partner; not when he's barely scratched the surface of the barrier that was surrounding Nanao Ise. Yes, he was definitely going with them no matter what.

* * *

**A/N: **So what did everyone think? Was it satisfactory? I hope so:) I want to thank everyone who has reviewed so far - I really appreciate it!!:) Also for Miyako and Kaien's kid - I just took Kai from Kaien and Shiro from Jyuushiro and combined them. Doubt there's a real meaning - might be fourth son of the sea or something - but I figured that they might name their kid something out of Jyuushiro's name to honor him. Maybe. Anyway please review and let me know what you think:)


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **Do not own Bleach, but it would be awesome for me if I did!

**Warnings: **This is an AU story. This story goes along my story _Astounding Revelations_. I suggest you read that story before starting this one.

**Pairings: **Mainly Shunsui/Nanao

**A/N:** Many thanks to my beta, ForeverSam, for everything.

* * *

**Arrival**

_By: akirk85029_

* * *

The next day Nanao followed Miyako around the courthouse being introduced to many people. When Miyako was about to head up to judges' chambers Nanao had steered her to the prosecutor's office by asking questions about Miyako's husband, Kaien.

Miyako answered Nanao's brief questions and was actually happy to be heading towards where her husband worked. She felt like she hadn't seen him in a few days. Kaien had been busy preparing for the arraignment in his big trial. Miyako also hoped that his friend was still in the office so she could introduce Nanao to the guy. Miyako's smile faltered as she felt an arm drop around her shoulders.

Nanao nearly jumped out of her skin when an arm dropped around her shoulders as well. She could see the pink overcoat and didn't need to question who would so boldly place an arm around her.

"So what are you beautiful ladies up to today?" Shunsui asked hoping his dramatics would cover the real reason why he was at the courthouse. He just hoped he was there in time.

"Mr. Kyouraku, please remove your arm." Miyako said, turning her head slightly towards him.

"Of course." Shunsui replied removing his arm from around Miyako which allowed him to pull Nanao closer to him.

Nanao sighed deeply as she was pulled closer to Shunsui. She was still surprised that through all his antics she hadn't had one panic attack or anything of that nature. She wasn't sure if it was a good or a bad thing that she actually felt safe with his arm around her. She looked over as two men approached them.

"What brings you here today?" Miyako asked and then jumped again as another arm draped over her shoulders. She turned to see her husband's smiling face and she smiled back at him in return. She tried to ignore Shunsui's chuckles at her being caught off guard again. Miyako then noticed that his friend Hisagi was with him, but with the way Shunsui was holding on to Nanao she doubted she could convince Hisagi that Shunsui was not after Nanao or that he wasn't after her in a serious manner.

Hisagi stared at the pairs before him and smirked. Kaien had told him that Miyako wanted to set him up with someone. He looked at Shunsui and saw the glare there. The man was essentially marking his territory. Hisagi knew who Nanao was of course; he was at the moment secretly dating her adoptive sister. He was just unsure as to the reason why Rangiku insisted on keeping their relationship a secret.

"So what brings everyone to the courthouse today?" Kaien asked of everybody.

"I was giving Nanao a tour of the place." Miyako told her husband.

"Ah, but my little Nanao needs no tour of the courthouse, right?" Shunsui asked looking down at his assistant.

"Sir, I have requested that you quit addressing me in such a manner." Nanao stated without even responding to his query.

"But…." Shunsui started before he was cut off.

"Why doesn't she need one?" Kaien asked with a puzzled look.

"That would be because she's my daughter." Tomoya Ise stated with a clear and authoritative voice.

"Your honor." Kaien said immediately.

Tomoya looked towards Nanao and narrowed his eyes upon seeing the notorious Shunsui Kyouraku's arm around her shoulders. "Nanao, a word please."

Shunsui reluctantly let go of Nanao and watched as she walked a few paces away with her adoptive father.

Miyako was stunned beyond words. She wondered why Nanao didn't tell her that she was Judge Ise's daughter. She then figured that Nanao must look like her mother because Judge Ise was tall, wiry and had sandy blond hair that was starting to turn gray at the temples. He did though, have wire-rimmed glasses that sat rigidly upon his straight nose.

Tomoya looked at Nanao and studied her for a moment before speaking. "Is he bothering you Nanao?"

"No sir." Nanao said feeling a need to protect Shunsui from her adoptive father for some reason.

"Nanao, I don't know what game he's playing at, but he is playing a game. That is what he is, a player, nothing more. Do not considering having anything serious with him. It will never happen, that is just the type of person he is. I have heard rumors about him for years." Tomoya said as a warning, hoping to protect her.

Nanao lowered her eyes. Tomoya was the closest thing she had ever had to a real father and she knew he was worried about her and that he just wanted what was best for her, but she couldn't deny, at least to herself, that she wished it wasn't true despite knowing that Tomoya was indeed telling the truth. "I know."

"Good." Tomoya said taking a breath of relief. "It is almost five; I will take you home now."

Nanao nodded her head and followed Tomoya out of the courthouse.

Shunsui knew he shouldn't have let Nanao talk to her father alone. He knew that Judge Ise didn't really care for him. He knew he was going to have an uphill battle trying to get Nanao to trust him, and for some reason, he believes he just lost some ground today. He smiled though as Nanao turned to him before leaving the area and their eyes locked for a brief second before she hastily turned back around and followed her father.

Kaien chuckled bringing everyone out of their trance. "Shunsui I hope you know what you're getting yourself into."

Shunsui smiled brilliantly. "But it'll be worth it in the end!" Shunsui declared before walking away.

Miyako turned her face up to look into her husband's eyes. "Do you think he's really serious?"

"For his sake and Nanao's, I really hope so." Kaien answered honestly.

* * *

A few months later Nanao was walking home thinking of how different her life seemed in just these short few months. She knew a lot of it had to do with her employer. She knew what he was trying to do by constantly throwing an arm around her; he was trying to get her to feel comfortable around people again. She hoped it didn't have any deeper meaning.

Nanao was just about to reach the door to her apartment when she was embraced into a hug. She didn't even flinch; she swatted his hands rather hard with a metallic fan that said man had given to her as a present last month. It helped give her some semblance of control when Shunsui did the things he did.

"Oww…Nanao that hurts." Shunsui pouted while massaging his abused hands. He was starting to regret getting her that fan. He had just bought it because the design reminded him of her, the lavender roses surrounded in a blue flame. He knew beneath the barrier there was a passionate woman underneath and he couldn't wait to see the passion. The first time she had hit him a couple of weeks ago he nearly jumped for joy and spun her around in his arms about the office, he was so happy to have cracked the barrier even if it was just a little bit, but now it was just frustrating. "Where do you keep that thing anyway?"

Nanao smirked knowing he couldn't see her face and she still had her back to him as she inserted her key into the door. "Wouldn't you like to know?"

Shunsui blinked for a few seconds. Did Nanao just joke with him? "Nanao…" Shunsui started gleefully then stopped when he saw the flash of light reflected from the fan she held tightly in her hands. "You're so cruel."

Nanao turned her head towards him as she opened the door stepping into the apartment followed closely by Shunsui. She shut the door behind them and looked around for Rangiku who had left work early. "What are you doing here anyway?" Nanao asked while placing her small purse down on the side table next to the door.

"I was looking for Ran to see if she wanted to go drinking and I found my lovely Nanao instead." Shunsui stated proudly.

"I see." Nanao said slowly moving towards the back where the bedrooms were. She was stopped suddenly as she nearly ran straight into Rangiku.

"Hey, Nan, what are you doing here so soon?" Rangiku questioned with a smile on her face. She looked towards Shunsui to say something further but squeaked as she felt a hand lay softly on her bottom. She turned to give a stern look at her boyfriend.

Nanao was startled to see another man in the apartment. She immediately recognized him from several months ago when she had met him. She looked at how close he was standing next to Rangiku and knew they were in some sort of relationship. What was bothering her though was that Rangiku had not mentioned it to her at all.

"Hisagi correct?" Shunsui asked moving forward to ease the sudden quietness in the room.

Hisagi reached forward to take the hand Shunsui offered and shook it. "Yes, and you're Shunsui. Ran's told me a lot about you."

Shunsui raised his brows. "All good, I hope?"

Hisagi chuckled. "I think I will plead the fifth, that way I don't incriminate myself any further with this beautiful lady." Hisagi pointed towards an irritated Rangiku.

Rangiku took Hisagi's hand into her own. "Well, Hisagi and I were just about to go out. I'll catch the both of you later." Rangiku said pulling Hisagi with her. She stopped in front of Shunsui and whispered something to him before walking the rest of the way into the living room and out the front door dragging Hisagi with her.

Shunsui looked over at Nanao after the duo had left.

"So how long have they been going out?" Nanao asked sitting herself down on the couch.

Shunsui moved to sit down next to her but not so close as to make her uncomfortable. He knew well enough not to lie to her, he had tried before and she always called him on it. He didn't think it was fair. "A few months or so from what I know."

Nanao nodded her head in acknowledgement.

Shunsui sighed. He wished she would just confide in him what she was thinking. He knew he was going to have to push her to talk instead of keeping it bottled up, which is what he was sure she was going to try and do. "What's going on in that pretty head of yours?" Shunsui said while poking her head with his finger.

Nanao grabbed his finger from further prodding and she try to ignore the warmth of his hand as it enclosed over hers. "Nothing."

"Ahhh….now Nanao, I know there is never nothing going on in that brilliant mind of yours." Shunsui stated truthfully pulling her hand towards him taking the chance to hold her hand while she was distracted.

Nanao brought her free hand up to her head. She took a deep breathe before finally responding. "Why couldn't she tell me? Did she think I would be unhappy that she was in a serious relationship?"

"I think she just didn't want to flaunt her happiness in your face." Shunsui replied.

"That's stupid. To think I wouldn't be happy just because she is." Nanao retorted while pulling her hand from his grasp. His thumb had been gently grazing the back of her hand and it was making her feel things she wasn't sure she wanted to feel.

"Come Nanao, let me make you some dinner." Shunsui said while standing up; knowing that this was a conversation better left for Nanao and Rangiku to sort out between themselves.

* * *

Hisagi stood with Rangiku waiting to be seated in the nice restaurant Rangiku was forcing upon him. He had his hand resting lightly against her back. He turned his head down to look at Rangiku's face. "You're not mad are you?"

Rangiku sighed heavily and turned her head to meet his gaze. "Not really, I just wish it hadn't been thrown at her like that. I probably shouldn't have rushed us out of there either, but that was my first instinct."

Hisagi smiled. "Do you think it was okay to leave her there with Shunsui?"

Rangiku leaned forward to kiss him lightly on the lips. "I'll have a talk with him later. Now I need to use the restroom."

Hisagi watched her retreating form and when he turned back around he noticed someone from one of the cases he was working on with Kaien. "Agent Hitsugaya."

Toushirou turned to see one of the Assistant DA's standing close to him. "Mr. Shuuhei."

Hisagi greeted the woman with Toushirou and then he noticed the ring on her finger. "So you two are finally tying the knot, hey?"

Momo smiled at the tall dark-haired man. "Yes."

Hisagi looked down to see their three year old daughter, Kiyomi, holding tightly to Toushirou's hand while staring at him. "Hey lil' bit, how are you doing today?"

Kiyomi held her father's hand in front of her face as if trying to hide behind it. "Fine." She said quietly.

Momo ran her hand against the white haired girl's head. "She's in a bashful mood tonight."

Toushirou picked the little girl up and held her in his arms. Kiyomi wrapped her arms around her father's neck and buried her head into his shoulder. She peered at Hisagi through veiled eyes.

Momo leaned closer to Hisagi. "I think she has her first crush."

Hisagi chuckled.

Toushirou rolled his eyes. He didn't believe that she had a crush at all; he was writing it off as Kiyomi being tired. Toushirou nodded his head to Hisagi before following Momo into the dining room to meet the rest of their party.

Hisagi watched as the small family headed to the table where, from what Hisagi could tell, Toushirou's partner Ichigo Kurosaki sat with his wife Rukia and their children. Hisagi was still laughing when Rangiku made her way back to him.

"What's so funny?" Rangiku asked with a curious look.

"Nothing just ran into some people I'm working on a case with." Hisagi said, looking into Rangiku's eyes while caressing her cheek.

They were shown to their seats shortly afterward on the other side of the restaurant.

* * *

Nanao looked at the plate of food that was placed in front of her. It smelled absolutely divine. She raised a brow. "Where did you get this food?"

Shunsui gestured towards the kitchen.

Nanao stared at him incredulously. "We did not have anything to make something like this in there….did we?"

Shunsui smiled at Nanao's shock. "If you didn't I wouldn't have been able to fix this then, would I?"

Nanao rolled her eyes and then took a bite from the dinner that had been prepared. "Oh my….where did you learn to cook like this."

Shunsui chuckled a bit before taking a sip of his red wine. "My mother was actually a very good cook. My father said that was the reason he fell in love with her. I think there's more to it than that, but one doesn't want to pry _too_ much into their parents' personal lives, you never know what you'll find out."

Nanao tried not to laugh. "It sounds like you have a nice family."

Shunsui leaned back into his chair after taking a bite of his dinner. "They are."

Nanao leaned back into her chair as well. "When did you meet Rangiku?"

Shunsui sighed. He could take this slow if that was what she wanted. He wanted to know more about her. "I met her in college. Her, Jyuu, and I all went to college together. We all went out often, even though she was two years behind us. When did you meet her?"

Nanao stared at her hands for a moment. She reached up and took a sip of her wine. "I was…uh…fifteen."

Shunsui studied her for a moment. "You know Jyuushiro and I grew up together. Did you know that he and I are cousins? Our mother's are sisters. Jyuu has two brothers and two sisters, while I on the other hand am an only child. Do you have any siblings?" Shunsui asked knowing the answer already but he wanted to know if she would confide anything to him.

Nanao looked intently into her wine glass. "Yes, I have a brother, although I'm sure he wants nothing to do with me."

Shunsui looked at her puzzled. "Why?"

Nanao lifted the glass to her lips and took a large sip. She didn't want to feel anymore even if it was just for tonight. "You know Rangiku saved me that night."

Shunsui stood up as she took another sip of wine. He could already tell she was getting lightheaded. He knew for her to be such a lightweight she must probably drink….never. He wanted an answer to his question. "Why?"

Nanao fought him as he pried the glass from her hands. She stood up to defy him when he asked her why again. "You don't want to know about me. I'm not worth any of the attention you bestow upon me, so please just go."

Shunsui stopped her as she tried to walk past him. He cupped her face drawing her gaze to him. "You are worth something Nanao."

Nanao turned her eyes away from his. There was an intensity there she wasn't comfortable with. "I'm nothing, not even worthy of being another notch on your belt."

Shunsui could see her eyes glistening over. He moved his other hand from her arm to around her waist and drew her near stopping when she placed her hands against his chest.

Nanao's mind was working slower than usual. She realized too late that he was puller her closer to him. She snapped her gaze back to him unsure of what he was planning.

"You're not nothing!" Shunsui stated before lowering his lips to hers, kissing her softly and as chastely as much as he really wanted to do otherwise.

Nanao broke the kiss once her mind caught up to the situation at hand. "No." She said trying to take a step back.

Shunsui didn't let her move too far back but he knew better than to try and kiss her again right now. He raised his hand to brush back a loose strand of hair. "Don't worry, Nanao. I won't do what he did. I can wait until you're ready for a real relationship."

Nanao looked at him in shock. "How?"

"Nanao, I may not know the exact details, but I'm not stupid. I can guess at what happened to you." Shunsui replied letting her move completely away from him. He watched as she walked over and sat down on the couch.

Shunsui moved to clean the table up and when he came back in the living room he found her head resting on the arm of the couch, her arms wrapped around her legs with her knees up against her chest. There was a pain somewhere in his chest that ached seeing her like this. He pulled a blanket out and laid it on top of her small form and sat down next to her. Whoever this guy was, Shunsui was going to kill him.

* * *

**A/N : **Okay, so how was that? Decent I hope:) I hope everyone has read the first story by now or else you probably don't know what Toushirou & his family have to do with the story. Please review and let me know what you think:)


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **Do not own Bleach, but it would be awesome for me if I did!

**Warnings: **This is an AU story. This story goes along my story _Astounding Revelations_. I suggest you read that story before starting this one.

**Pairings: **Mainly Shunsui/Nanao

**A/N:** Many thanks to my beta, ForeverSam, for everything.

* * *

**Arrival**

_By: akirk85029_

* * *

Nanao had somehow managed to shift positions in her sleep. She now lay with her head resting on Shunsui's leg. She was still curled in a ball, with the light blue blanket draped over her small frame.

Shunsui was gently running his hand along her back in a soothing motion. He was afraid to move, that he would loose this contact with her. He looked up as the front door opened and Rangiku walked in.

Rangiku looked at the two on the couch. Shunsui had his bare feet propped onto the coffee table, looking rather comfortable with what appeared to be a balled up Nanao right next to him. "What happened?"

"You didn't tell me she was such a lightweight." Shunsui replied with a yawn, he had almost been in a deep sleep.

Rangiku eyed him suspiciously. She walked slowly to the rose colored Isadora accent chair she claimed as her favorite. "So you got her drunk?"

Shunsui lifted his head from the couch startled at her comment. "And what are you implying?"

Rangiku would have loved to torture him some more, but she noticed the serious look in his eyes, she hadn't seen that look in a long time. She sat down in her chair crossing her feet under her. "Shunsui what are you doing?"

"What do you mean?" Shunsui asked staring back at Rangiku.

Rangiku took a deep sigh. She had been dreading this conversation but she knew she needed to have it for Nanao's sake. "What's going to happen when you get your way? Are you just going to drop her and move on to the next girl that tickles your fancy?"

Shunsui's hand stopped moving gingerly along Nanao's back and came to rest on her waist. "Do you not think me capable of being serious at all?"

"Shunsui, have you ever even shown the slightest interest in being serious before?" Rangiku asked of him.

Shunsui stared at her for a moment, his hand subconsciously gripping Nanao's waist. "No, but Ran you're not one to talk either, you've never been in a serious relationship before Hisagi!"

Rangiku smiled at him. "True. I don't know why he's different."

Shunsui grinned back at her and his hand started its movement again running soft strokes along Nanao's back. "Reminds me of Nanao."

Rangiku studied him for a moment. "Do you know what will happen to her if you finally break down all her walls and then you decide to move on?"

"Ran, what can I say to make you believe me?" Shunsui inquired of his friend.

Rangiku pondered his question for a few moments. "Tell me why you feel she's different than any other woman you've gone after?"

Shunsui looked down to Nanao's sleeping form. "How deep of a sleeper is she?"

Rangiku chuckled. "She sleeps like the dead. Don't worry."

Shunsui nodded his head in acknowledgement. "I don't know why she's different. I just want to be around her more than I have any other woman before. For the first time I want more than just sex and for the first time I actually wish I didn't have this reputation. She made mention of being a notch on my belt and that surprisingly hurt."

"You don't have that reputation for nothing." Rangiku stated.

"I know, I know. I did get a kiss out of her though." Shunsui said with a grin.

Rangiku rolled her eyes. "So you did take advantage of her drunken state?"

Shunsui couldn't help the laugh that escaped him. "Well, when you put it that way, I guess I did. She did tell me that you saved her that night."

Rangiku looked at him a little startled. "Wow, I can't believe she told you that. That was the night you and Jyuushiro were late meeting me because of some family issue or something with his sister. I called you guys later to cancel; I don't know how close you were to possibly being there anyway. When Nanao had first walked in there, I just thought she was probably a run away. She looked so young; she _was_ so young. She looked hungry and tired…"

Shunsui stared at Rangiku when she paused. He was definitely not going to tell her Nanao hadn't gone into detail. He wanted to know something, anything. He remembered that night too because it was one of the very, very few nights they hadn't met up with Rangiku for drinks. That had also been the night that Jyuushirou's sister, the older of the two sisters he had, had just announced that she had eloped with the neighbor's son. It hadn't been a pleasant night.

Rangiku took a few deep breaths before continuing. "She was looking for a job, any job. But the owner could tell right away she was too young to be working. He told her to take a hike. I paid my bill and followed her out. I had decided to offer to buy her dinner; she really looked like she could use a good meal. What I didn't realize was that someone else had already followed her outside. When I got there the guy had her cornered in a dead end alleyway. He was so drunk that he didn't even hear me approach. I knocked him out easily. It took me a little while to coax her to come with me. I took her home to Tomoya and mom's house. After mom had a good meal in Nanao we finally got her to tell us why she was out there alone."

Shunsui's hand was resting on Nanao's back. He wasn't quite sure what to feel, shock, anger, sorrow. "What convinced Tomoya to adopt her?"

"He checked out her story by finding her parents. He talked to them when they were at work. I don't know what went on but when he came home he was so pissed. I had never seen him that mad before." Rangiku replied.

Shunsui sat there for a few minutes in silence, unsure of what to say next. He looked over at Rangiku confused when she started giggling.

"I wonder what Nanao would say if she finds out that Tomoya did in fact pay for most of her college education. She thinks that the school gave her a partial scholarship. That's what Tomoya instructed them to tell her." Rangiku said with a smile.

Shunsui smiled at that. He was happy there were some good moments in Nanao's life. "What about her brother?"

"She only told me a little about him. I know she told me his name and if I hear it again I'll know it, but for the life of me I cannot recall what it is right now." Rangiku replied while standing up. "Okay, I will give this some thought. I will let you know whether I decide to help you or not."

Shunsui grinned brightly at this. After Rangiku left the room, he moved his and Nanao's positions on the couch, with him lying down and with her lying against his side. He couldn't stop the tremor he felt travel down his spine when Nanao moved an arm across his torso in her sleep. He kissed her forehead and slid an arm around her before he fell asleep himself.

* * *

Tomoya walked up the gray stone steps to the red brick building his daughters lived in. He considered both of them as his daughters. He had married Rangiku's mother when Rangiku was only seven and had raised her since then. He had adopted Nanao when she was fifteen and he was fiercely protective over her after he had learned how her life had been up to that point. It was a bright and sunny Saturday morning and he was going to pick up the girls and they were all going to meet his wife at the restaurant for a nice breakfast.

Tomoya walked casually up the stairs his hand sliding along the cool metal of the banister. He opened the large metal door that led to the floor Rangiku and Nanao lived on. He strolled through the beige colored hall and stopped in front of the large light oak stained door. He reached out and pressed the small round button that rang the doorbell.

* * *

Nanao slowly awoke and grinned lazily snuggling closer to the broad chest her head was resting on. Her eyes fluttered open at that recognition. She moved up to where she was sort of leaning up resting her weight on one hand while removing her leg that had apparently wrapped around Shunsui's own in her sleep. She jumped slightly when his arm that had been holding her slid down to her hip.

Nanao couldn't believe that she had slept next to him the whole night and she wasn't sure how to take the fact that she had gotten the best night of sleep she'd had in so very long. Shunsui's hand started to move up catching slightly on her shirt before moving under it. Nanao jerked her head to Shunsui's face and noted that he was snoring lightly. She couldn't believe he was still asleep. His hand rested on her back, his fingers gently caressing her. She felt a shimmer run from her head down to her toes. She moved her hand to his to remove it when she heard him call her name in his sleep. It was too much, way too much.

Shunsui woke to the feel of Nanao trying to scramble away from him. He moved swiftly to set her free. He studied the woman for a moment and took in her hitched breathing, the brushing of her hair with her hands, her closed eyes. He realized that he had somehow caused her to have a panic attack. "I'm sorry Nanao."

Nanao opened her eyes to see Shunsui's serious ones. She didn't like the non-playful look in them that she was used to seeing. She calmed her breathing down, trying to get control over her feelings. "It's okay." Nanao replied, not sure whether she was saying that to him or herself though. She looked away from him realizing that she had actually kind of liked the feel of him touching her.

Nanao jumped at the sound of the doorbell and walked to the front door opening it without a second thought about who could be behind it, she had just been thankful for the distraction from the path her thoughts were taking her. She gasped as her adoptive father walked in.

Tomoya smiled at Nanao as he walked in. He knew at least Nanao would be up this early. His smile fell though once he looked over and saw who was sitting on the couch. He turned a stern gaze over to Nanao. "What is he doing here?"

Nanao stuttered a few moments. "He slept on the couch."

Tomoya closed his eyes taking a deep breath. "That's not what I asked."

Shunsui tried not to chuckle at Nanao. He knew she couldn't lie to save her life. He decided to save her life for her. "I went out with Ran last night and she offered to let me sleep on the couch so I wouldn't drive home."

Tomoya looked back and forth between the two trying to decipher what the truth really was. He was sure he was not being told it. He sighed before turning back to Nanao. "If you wouldn't mind getting Rangiku up and I will take you both out for breakfast."

Nanao hesitated for a moment before heading towards the back to where the bedrooms were. She gave Shunsui an apologetic look before walking past him.

Shunsui had a feeling he was in for it now.

"I know my daughter works as your assistant now, but I suggest you keep your interest in her strictly professional." Tomoya stated adamantly.

"And what if I don't?" Shunsui asked.

Tomoya narrowed his eyes at Shunsui. "Do not attempt to piss me off Kyouraku. I will protect my daughter from men such as you."

"Oh really, and exactly what am I?" Shunsui asked, starting to get angry.

"You, Kyouraku, are a layabout, a womanizer, and are unworthy of any attention from Nanao." Tomoya stated.

Shunsui stood up with a heavy heart. He didn't want to admit that Tomoya Ise was partially right; he didn't want to be unworthy of Nanao. He walked to the front door and exited, slamming the door behind him. He needed time to think.

Rangiku looked over at Nanao from their hidden positions in the hallway. She sighed as Nanao retreated to her room to get ready. Rangiku was one hundred percent sure now that she was going to help Shunsui and Nanao get together. She believed that they needed each other.

* * *

Toushirou sat on one of the hard wooden benches in the courtroom. His crisp black business suit made his white hair stand out even more. Next to him was his partner, Agent Kurosaki. They had both given testimony today, which they knew would be one of many days they would be called to the stand.

Toushirou brushed his hands over his gun and badge. He had been given them back two weeks after his daughter's kidnapping after he had been cleared in the shooting of his cousin Gin Ichimaru. Internal Affairs had found the shooting to be in self-defense based on witness testimony.

Toushirou cast a glance towards the man on trial, Sosuke Aizen, and felt a primal anger course through his body when Sosuke turned his way and smiled at him.

As the hearing ended and the prisoner was being led away, a man walked by seemingly dropping a piece of paper by accident. Toushirou picked up the paper slowly and turned to see Sosuke smirk at him before he was taken through the side door. Toushirou knew it was a note from him, he also knew there would be no way to trace it back to him either. He turned to try and see if he could spot the guy who had dropped the note, but the man had already disappeared into the crowd. He knew there would be no fingerprints and as he opened the paper he realized that it had been printed out by a printer rather than hand-written. He wondered how much Sosuke must have paid to have this man do this. He knew then that Sosuke Aizen still had money available to him; they had only frozen assets they had known about after Aizen's arrest.

As much as he hated it, Toushirou finally chose to read the note, knowing he would probably not like anything it had to say.

'What do you say to a challenge? First one to find her gets to keep her.'

"So what did he have to say?" Ichigo asked.

Toushirou just handed the note to him to read for himself. He knew they needed to step up their game because Sosuke would definitely step up his to find Nanao first. Toushirou looked up as Kaien and Hisagi stopped in front of them.

Ichigo handed them the note. "There'll be no way to trace it."

Kaien and Hisagi both studied the note.

"This is about your sister?" Kaien asked.

Toushirou just glared at him and then walked out the courtroom.

"Yeah." Ichigo answered for him.

"Why?" Hisagi queried.

Ichigo shrugged his shoulders. "Could be any number of reasons really, none of which will turn out pleasantly for his sister if we don't get to her first."

Kaien looked at his cousin. "What's her name?"

"It could be anything now; that is if she's still alive, let alone still living in this country. The last picture we have is when she was fifteen." Ichigo responded.

"Shit…well good luck in finding her. Let me know if you need any help from our office." Kaien said sincerely. He really hoped that they would find her first.

* * *

Rangiku and Jyuushiro sat in Shunsui's newly purchased home. Shunsui had bought it about a month ago about a week before Rangiku had listened to her step-father chastise him.

Rangiku liked the house, it was an older Victorian home and she remembered his smile at the time with him saying how much charm the old home had. She wondered as to his real reason for buying the home. She had noticed several tools on her way in, noting that he must be working on some of the renovations himself, to keep himself busy.

Rangiku turned her head over to Jyuushiro as Shunsui took another long drink. She had told Jyuushiro of her plans and even though he was reluctant at first, he had decided to support her if she believed that it could work. Rangiku refilled his drink as he held it out to her. "Shunsui, you know my father was just being over protective."

Shunsui waved her away. "I'm not worried about Judge Ise."

Rangiku raised a brow. "Good then, I expect you at my home at seven tomorrow night."

Shunsui gave her a long look before he finally smiled and downed the rest of his drink. "So you decided to help me despite myself?"

Rangiku rolled her eyes. "I never knew you could act so morose!"

"Hey!" Shunsui cried out.

"Shunsui, if you want her you should go get her." Jyuushiro stated casually from his seated position on the dark sofa.

Shunsui smirked from the rim of his glass.

"Just let me know when you decide to bring her to meet your parents." Jyuushiro added.

"Why?" Shunsui asked puzzled.

"Because you have not once in your life ever brought a woman home to meet them. I just want to be there to see their shocked faces." Jyuushiro responded with a chuckle.

"I don't think I'm the only one in this trio that has that problem." Shunsui retorted with a grin.

Rangiku laughed. "That's so true. Have you even told him about the woman you're seeing?"

Shunsui looked over at his cousin with a thoughtful glance. "I knew it!"

The three sat in a comfortable silence for a few moments.

"Thanks for the swift kick in the ass guys." Shunsui stated throwing another drink back.

"No problem, just don't prove us wrong and Judge Ise right." Jyuushiro warned.

"Understood." Shunsui replied while standing up. "Now, you two know your way out. I'm going to bed because I have a date tomorrow night."

Rangiku chuckled as Shunsui stumbled up the stairs. She turned to look at Jyuushiro. "You think he'll remember in the morning? Or later this morning anyway."

"When it comes to Nanao, he amazingly remembers everything." Jyuushiro replied with a grin. "So how are you going to get Nanao to go?"

"I have my ways." Rangiku replied with a smile.

* * *

Rangiku sat on Nanao's bed watching her go through all of her dresser drawers. She tried not to laugh at the irritated expression on Nanao's face.

Nanao had just gotten out of a long, luxurious bath. She was already mad because she couldn't find her glasses and was now wearing her contacts. Now she couldn't find any of her clothes. She was clutching the black towel tightly around her as she turned to her sister, her friend. "Where are my clothes?"

Rangiku stood up with a confused expression, hiding the fact that she knew exactly what was going on. She picked up a pair of panties and held them to her. "Aren't these your clothes?"

Nanao muttered something under breath. She grabbed the panties. "No. Since when have I worn lacey blue thongs?"

Rangiku tried not to chuckle as Nanao moved to the closet. "RANGIKU!!"

Nanao walked out of the closet and found that Rangiku had disappeared. She couldn't believe that she had replaced her entire wardrobe. She had no idea as to what to wear now. She had only wanted a quiet evening, maybe go to the bookstore and find a new book to read. She sighed before she reluctantly put on the new clothes.

Nanao had tried several clothes before just picking the dark blue jersey scoop neck dress that had a fit and flare shape. She pulled on some black opened toed heels as they were the smallest heels in her closet now.

Nanao walked into her bathroom grumbling and then noticed that Rangiku had taken her hair clips as well. She silently cursed her before brushing her hair out.

When Nanao made her way into the living room she noticed that Rangiku was talking to someone at the door. She walked up beside her on the other side and tapped Rangiku's arm.

Rangiku pulled her head back to peer at Nanao, who was keeping herself hidden from whoever was at the door. "Yes Nan?" Rangiku asked smiling, pleased with the outfit Nanao had chosen to wear.

"What is the meaning of all of this?" Nanao asked harshly.

Rangiku decided to make her move. She quickly grabbed Nanao and shoved her out the door closing it swiftly behind her.

Nanao soon found herself in Shunsui's arms as he caught her. He chuckled at her stunned expression. Nanao spun herself around to hear that Rangiku had bolted the door on her. Nanao wondered briefly how she was going to get back in; she didn't have anything with her, no purse, no keys. "Rangiku unlock this door!"

"Nan, go out and have some fun. The door will be unlocked in two hours so you have at least that amount of time to waste." Rangiku shouted from the other side of the door before moving away.

Shunsui felt bad momentarily, he had no idea that Nanao wasn't aware of this, but he wasn't one to waste a given opportunity. "Nanao let me take you out to dinner."

Nanao turned sharply around to him. She took in his dark blue jeans and his dark pink button-down dress shirt. She couldn't believe how well he could pull off the color pink. She knew it took a very secure man to wear pink. She thought for a moment about whether or not to stand in front of the door for the next two hours before her stomach answered for her as it grumbled out loud. "Fine."

Shunsui chuckled as Nanao moved ahead of him, her arms wrapped around herself. Shunsui gave her form an appreciative glance before he followed. He placed his hand on the small of her back when he caught up to her and led her to the elevator.

* * *

Shunsui took her to a small Italian restaurant that Jyuushiro had found while in college and mentioned to him. It was a small hole in the wall restaurant with apparently the best food. Shunsui really paid attention to the atmosphere of the place and noticed the slow, soft music; the dim lights; the dripping candles; and he hoped that Nanao wasn't going to be upset about it.

Nanao was not paying too much attention to the small details at the moment. She was more trying to make herself invisible. She felt vulnerable, exposed. She hadn't worn anything so feminine in so long, too long.

Shunsui noticed her discomfort and tried to take her mind off of other things. "Hey, my little Nanao…." Shunsui said chuckling at the sharp look Nanao just gave him. He knew how much she hated it when he did that, but he couldn't help himself. He loved doing it.

"What?" Nanao asked trying to ignore the joy she knew he got from annoying her.

"So what it's like have Ran as a sister?" Shunsui asked when nothing else came to mind that didn't dwell on unpleasant memories.

Nanao tried not to smile. "_Educational."_

Shunsui chuckled. He didn't doubt it for one minute.

* * *

After dinner Shunsui took her for a walk around the small neighborhood stopping every once in a while to listen to people playing their instruments near the park fountains for money. Shunsui had his arm around Nanao as they walked and he smiled when he noticed that she seemed to be more relaxed with his arm around her.

Shunsui had kept the talk small during dinner and the walk. He didn't want to discuss anything that disturbed her tonight. He wanted her to enjoy herself, to be happy even for just a little bit.

Nanao stopped in front of one of the larger fountains in this area where two violinists were playing a waltz. She closed her eyes and listened to the soft music she hadn't listened to in a long time.

Shunsui looked down to Nanao and saw her eyes closed with a soft smile as she swayed slightly with the music. He leaned down and kissed the side of Nanao's head gently.

Nanao fluttered her eyes open and looked at him. "What did you do that for?"

Shunsui just shrugged his shoulders. "You just looked so content. I couldn't help it."

Nanao looked back out over to the two musicians. "I used to dance. The waltz was once of the dances I was in the middle of training for, for a competition."

"Do you want to dance?" Shunsui asked, trying not to focus on why she probably stopped training.

Nanao shook her head turning her body slightly towards him. "No, there are too many people."

Shunsui sighed. He wanted to dance with her, but he wouldn't push it, not yet. "Come Nanao, let me take you home."

* * *

Shunsui stopped Nanao just outside her door and brought his hand to her cheek turning her gaze towards his. "Nanao, I'm going to tell you this so you know what to expect. I'm going to kiss you now."

Nanao tried to look away. She half wanted him to be joking and half wanted him to be serious and she wasn't sure which side she wanted to be right and it disturbed her. She trembled slightly as he stepped closer to her and she didn't know how to take the information that it wasn't from fear. She kept her eyes locked with his, the heat from his gaze warming her inside and out. "But…."

"Nanao, just feel." Shunsui whispered against her lips before he pressed his lips against hers.

* * *

**A/N : **So how was that? I hope it was good enough for you all!! Please review and let me know what you think!!:)


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: **Do not own Bleach, but it would be awesome for me if I did!

**Warnings: **This is an AU story. This story goes along my story _Astounding Revelations_. I suggest you read that story before starting this one.

**Pairings: **Mainly Shunsui/Nanao

**A/N:** Many thanks to my beta, ForeverSam, for everything.

* * *

**Arrival**

_By: akirk85029_

* * *

Nanao glided back into her apartment with her fingers lightly tracing her lips. She barely registered the fact that Rangiku was sitting in the living room waiting for her return. Nanao sat down on the couch and narrowed her eyes at her so-called friend. "So where is all of my stuff?"

Rangiku chuckled before moving to sit next to Nanao. "Well your glasses are back in your bathroom, but as for your old clothes….I really got rid of them." Rangiku said giving Nanao her biggest puppy-dog eyes.

Nanao crossed her arms over her chest and had to turn her head away so she wouldn't give in to Rangiku's look.

Rangiku smiled before moving closer to Nanao, leaning forward from her seated position. "So did you have a good time?"

Nanao spun her head around and nearly head-butted Rangiku because she was that close to her. "Maybe."

Rangiku smirked. "Did he kiss you good-night?"

Nanao blushed before turning her head away from Rangiku again. She was afraid to admit that she had liked it, that she had liked it a lot.

Rangiku sighed before sitting back down and resting her head against Nanao's shoulder. "Nan, you're allowed to enjoy it! You're allowed to be happy! You're allowed to move on!"

Nanao smiled softly but didn't reply. She just moved her head to lay against Rangiku's, her cheek resting lightly against the top of Rangiku's head.

"Nan, what that guy, your cousin, and your parents did was unforgivable, and do you think your brother would be happy knowing that you've let what they did keep you from being happy?" Rangiku asked.

"I just wish I knew if he was okay!" Nanao said, feeling resigned.

Rangiku didn't say anything for a moment. She wasn't sure what to exactly say to give comfort to her adoptive sister. "Maybe he has some kind of job where having his name, number or address listed anywhere could be dangerous or something, unlike your parents who changed everything so you couldn't find them."

Nanao sighed, remembering when she had turned eighteen and gone back home to get Toushirou only to find that her parents had moved and her old house was empty. She sometimes wondered if her brother would be better off if she didn't find him.

Nanao shrugged her shoulders slightly. "Who knows, and I thought I told you to stop calling them my parents, they are nothing but DNA donors to me! Tomoya and Miaka are more my parents than those two ever were."

* * *

A little over a month later Shunsui was escorting Nanao into one of the bars that he frequented with Jyuushiro and Rangiku. His hand was holding her's firmly as they made their way through the crowd to where Jyuushiro and Rangiku were sitting with their dates.

Shunsui noticed several curious looks from some of the female patrons; he looked over to see Nanao following closely behind him. He squeezed her hand and smiled as she looked up to his face. Shunsui bent down and kissed her lips lightly.

Nanao gave Shunsui a quizzical look. "What was that for?"

Shunsui chuckled. "Do I need to have a reason for every time I decide to give you a kiss?"

Nanao rolled her eyes, momentarily forgetting her discomfort at being in such a crowded place.

Shunsui pulled her forward and made her walk in front of him with his hands on her hips almost guiding her as they walked. They soon reached their destination and Shunsui let Nanao slide into the large round booth everyone was sitting in so she would be next to Rangiku. Shunsui sat down next to her placing an arm around Nanao's waist.

Nanao had spent the first hour just drinking water and listening to everyone tell funny stories, but after the first hour Rangiku talked her into a drink. She decided on a small strawberry daiquiri hoping that it would satisfy her friend. Nanao didn't mind the small drink because she couldn't taste the liquor that was in it.

Shunsui told their waiter not to bring Nanao anymore after he noticed she was already starting to get a buzz on. He couldn't help but grin knowing that she was his complete opposite in even that regard as she couldn't hold any amount of liquor.

After a few minutes Shunsui had to get up to let Nanao go to the restroom as the liquor was making it way through her system. He chuckled as he watched Nanao stumble her way to the back. He watched as she turned the last corner; he wanted to know that no one had bothered her. As he was about to return his attention back to the rest of the people there he noticed an older man turn around the same corner. Shunsui suddenly had a very bad feeling; he looked over to Jyuushiro and nodded his head.

* * *

Nanao was currently washing her hands, letting the cool water run over them as she attempted to keep the world from spinning. She couldn't believe that two daiquiri's had that much of an effect on her. She was embarrassed that it doesn't take much to make her drunk.

Nanao reached over and shut the water off and walked to the automatic dryer to dry her hands off. She really wished the world would stop spinning. It was making her dizzy. She barely registered the fact that the door opened and someone entered the women's restroom. She waited for the person to pass to enter one of the stalls but as the footsteps had stopped, she turned to find a man staring at her with a familiar hunger in his eyes.

"Even with the glasses I still recognize you, Nanao. Your parents told me of your new profession." The gray haired man said taking a step towards Nanao.

Nanao took a step back and then tried to run to the door, but the older man caught her before she could make it and shoved her against the wall. "Leave me alone!" Nanao demanded.

"Now I know the man out there must be paying you a pretty penny for the night, but I'm sure you can take a few minutes to earn this hundred dollar bill I have here." The man stated, taking out the bill from his pocket and he kept a firm grip on Nanao with his other hand.

Nanao couldn't hide the shudder of revulsion that went through her. She couldn't believe that her biological parents were still telling people that story. She didn't understand why they refused to believe the truth. "Remove…"

Nanao was stopped from ordering him off of her as he grabbed her jaw rather fiercely, effectively shutting off her ability to speak. The man leaned in, his beer belly pressing her further into the wall, and smelled her. "You smell so wonderful!"

Nanao tried to push him away as he leaned in further trying to yell, but was unsuccessful in her attempt because of the guy's firm grip on her face.

As the guy leaned in to kiss her the bathroom door slammed open, causing the guy to almost let Nanao go because he had jumped so high from being scared half to death.

"Let her go!" Shunsui growled when he saw what was going on.

The older guy just grinned and tightened his grip on her. "Just let her be a good little whore and do what I'm paying her to do and get on her knees. You'll have her back shortly and…"

The guy didn't even get to finish as Shunsui moved forward quickly and just decked the guy. Shunsui had never felt such satisfaction from feeling his fist connect with another person's face as this hit had given him. The guy was lying on his back on the white tiled floor completely unconscious.

Shunsui gave the guy one last fleeting look before he pulled Nanao into his arms. "Are you okay?"

Nanao nodded her head yes into his chest as she wrapped her arms around his torso. She couldn't believe that he was here, that he had saved her.

Jyuushiro walked into the room after Shunsui and looked at the unconscious guy. "Get her out of here. I'll take care of everything."

Shunsui nodded before picking Nanao up and carrying her out the back way. He and Jyuushiro knew the owners of the bar very well; they were one of the few that were allowed to leave through the back exit.

* * *

After Shunsui drove them to Nanao's apartment, he led her up keeping an arm tight around her to assure her that she was safe. Shunsui took the keys from her as her hands were still shaking. After seeing that guy trying to assault his Nanao, Shunsui had sobered up immediately.

Nanao entered the apartment and finally let out a sigh of relief when Shunsui locked the door behind them. Nanao turned to look at him as he leaned against the front door. "I guess you want an explanation?"

Shunsui opened his eyes and stared at her. "No Nanao, I know he wasn't telling the truth."

Nanao smiled softly at him. "No, but there is a reason for the way he acted. He knew my biological parents."

Shunsui looked at her confused now. He didn't know what that had to do with anything. He followed Nanao as she made her way to the couch and sat down next to her.

"I guess to tell you this; I need to start at the beginning." Nanao stated as she leaned into Shunsui resting her head against his chest. She relaxed a little as his arm wrapped around her. She was still amazed at how safe she felt in his arms.

"My real parents were never really around. They were and probably still are work-a-holics. I practically raised my brother. It was just me and him most of the time except for when _they_ would show up for an occasional dinner or something. Well when I was fifteen, they told us that our cousin was going to stay the summer with us. My brother and I never liked him, he was pure evil and we both felt it, but couldn't do anything about it either. One day he introduced his _friend_ to us and he took an interest in me." Nanao paused for a moment hoping that Shunsui wouldn't leave once he heard the whole story.

"One day after coming home from dance practice, I was looking around for my brother. I hated leaving him home by himself. Well I found him in my room being held in a chair by our cousin. He held him there with a knife. I finally noticed that our cousin's friend was also in the room when he ordered me to close the door. I didn't move and he didn't like that, well they basically threatened my brother's life if I didn't do exactly as told….and I did as I was told to keep them from killing my brother." Nanao stated as a few tears slid down her cheek, she hadn't talked about this in so long. Shunsui just held onto her tighter, he knew the story wasn't over yet.

"After he was….finished, my parents walked in and I wasn't finished getting dressed yet. My cousin's friend used that to his advantage pushing cash into my hand and asking everyone if that was the correct amount for the current going rate. My father believed him and basically disowned me believing that I was really sleeping with men for money. And I…" Nanao couldn't go on, it was too much for her at the moment and she just cried. She let out all the pent up anger, frustration, and hurt she had held in for so long.

Shunsui just held Nanao in his arms long after she had cried herself to sleep. He couldn't believe she held so much in for so long. He looked up as the door was pushed sharply open. He held a hand up for Rangiku to be quiet as everyone finally made their way in.

Rangiku had tried to rush out of there as fast as she could when Jyuushiro had told her what had happened. She pulled Hisagi with her into the living room as Jyuushiro closed the door after entering.

Jyuushiro led his date to a chair and offered it to her before sitting down himself next to her. He turned to his cousin and best friend. "How is she?"

Shunsui looked at Jyuushiro and gave him a forced smile. "She'll be okay."

Rangiku looked at Nanao and then Shunsui. "She told you didn't she?"

Shunsui nodded his head in the affirmative as he clutched Nanao tighter to him. He didn't want to let her go, not tonight. He wasn't leaving her side tonight.

Rangiku leaned back into her chair. "I'm glad she told you. It shows how much she trusts you, you know?"

Shunsui just looked back at her. He was still in shock. He couldn't believe that someone's own parents would believe a stranger over their own child.

* * *

Nanao stirred early the next morning and was surprised to find the living room full of people and not just her and Shunsui. She felt bad for worrying them so much but she was thankful for them caring about her. It was something she was not used to. She turned her head to look at Shunsui and was surprised to see that he was not still asleep. "Why did you stay?"

Shunsui looked at her and pulled her up and closer to him. "Why wouldn't I stay?" Shunsui whispered in her ear as he brought one hand to caress her cheek.

Nanao was about to respond with some quip remark when Shunsui leaned in and captured her lips with his.

They were interrupted though when a pillow landed right on their heads.

Shunsui pulled the soft pink pillow from their heads and glared at the sleeping forms spread out around them.

"Take that to the other room!" Rangiku ordered. "It's too early in the morning for you two to be at it already!"

Shunsui chuckled before throwing the pillow right back at Rangiku. He turned to see a smile on Nanao's blushing face. He brushed her hair back. "Let's make breakfast!"

Nanao rolled her eyes at him. "You make breakfast, I'll supervise."

Shunsui grinned. "Whatever m'lady wishes." He stated before Nanao got up, pulling him up along with her.

Shunsui and Nanao stopped in their tracks as they heard orders being called out for blueberry pancakes, French toast, and Belgian waffles.

* * *

About a month later found Toushirou smiling as he watched Momo chase after Kiyomi around the park. The white haired little girl was laughing with total delight as she was being chased.

Kiyomi ran straight for her father and laughed with glee as he lifted her up into his arms. She turned around in his arms, breathing heavily, so she could see her mother. "I'm safe Mommy!"

"So you are, you beat me to him!" Momo stated with a laugh of her own. She smiled at her new husband as he held their daughter in his arms. They had just been married a few days ago and she couldn't believe how happy she was at this moment. She should have known something would disrupt it when she felt her husband's stance stiffen next to her.

"Take Ki, Momo and stay behind me." Toushirou stated as he handed Kiyomi over to Momo and pushed them both behind him. He turned to give his parents a fierce look.

"What? We can't even congratulate you or seen our own grandchild?" Toushirou's father asked of his son.

"No, not after what you did to Nanao, you're not ever going to know my wife or child." Toushirou said through clenched teeth.

"Son, you shouldn't be so disrespectful to us!" Toushirou's father replied adamantly. "Besides Nanao got what she deserved and we don't make mistakes."

Toushirou couldn't hold back any more. He decked his father and he couldn't believe how great that felt. He had wanted to do that for so long. He watched as his mother ran to his father's side. Toushirou turned to Momo and walked away with them. He had every intention of talking with Kiyomi's daycare to never let anyone claiming to be his parents even talk to his daughter.

* * *

Rangiku walked into her parent's home and finally found them in the kitchen. She smiled brightly at her mother, Miaka, and took the cup of coffee that was being offered to her. "Thanks mom!"

Miaka was almost an older version of Rangiku except that her chest wasn't quite as ample and her hair was a deep shade of red versus her daughter's strawberry blonde color. "I've heard through the grapevine that our Nanao is dating your friend Shunsui?"

Rangiku stole a quick glance at her step-father who was scowling in the corner at the breakfast table. She looked back at her mother with a questioning look.

"Don't worry about him!" Miaka stated. "He's just upset because the rumors are in Shunsui and Nanao's favor, in which he's finally off the market."

Rangiku smiled at her mother. "I think they fit well together and Shunsui has shown himself several times to be trustworthy. He has had several women still throw themselves at him and he's turned them all down. He has no idea I know about this either." Rangiku said smiling.

Miaka grinned at her daughter. "Good, Nanao deserves a little happiness." It was then that Miaka looked down at her daughter's hand and saw the ring. "Ran, is that what I think it is?"

Rangiku just smiled. "Of course."

"I knew I liked Hisagi." Miaka stated as she hugged her daughter. "I'm so happy for you."

Rangiku moved over to her step-father and received a hug from him as well.

"It's about time you settled down." Tomoya stated giving her a kiss on the forehead before congratulating her.

* * *

Nanao stood facing Shunsui in his backyard as he was trying to teach her some fighting techniques. She was glaring at him as he talked to her. She had been being nice trying not to hurt him but he just had to make that comment.

"Nanao you hit like a girl." Shunsui stated trying to get Nanao to really take this seriously. He wasn't expecting what came next though.

Nanao punched him right in the jaw. She winced as she pulled her hand away. She wondered what his head was made of. She couldn't believe she had hurt her hand in the process.

Shunsui grabbed his jaw and tried to stop the lashing pain running through his jaw. He couldn't believe she got a hit in on him. "Much better."

Later in the evening as Shunsui was making dinner, Nanao walked into the kitchen to see Shunsui tenderly touching his jaw. She smirked at him. "So do I still hit like a girl?"

Shunsui grunted at her. "I think you need to kiss it and make it all better."

To both of their surprise, Nanao did just that.

* * *

A few months later Toushirou and Momo sat Kiyomi down in their living room as they proceeded to tell her that she was going to become a big sister.

Kiyomi stared at her parents for a few moments. "Are you going to get big like Aunt Rukia?"

Momo smiled at her daughter and the mention of her best friend's very recent pregnancy. "Yes, we will have a new baby around too just like Aunt Rukia too."

Kiyomi thought over this before finally responded. "Okay, I would like a sister."

Toushirou stopped Kiyomi from getting up. "You might have a brother instead of a sister though." Toushirou stated wondering if Ki thought she might get a sister because Rukia had just recently had a baby girl.

Kiyomi stared back at her father's mirror eyes and just shrugged her shoulders before finally getting up from the couch to go play.

Momo giggled before turning to her husband. "She'll understand later."

Toushirou just nodded his head before grinning at his wife and giving her a deep kiss.

* * *

Several months later Nanao was standing at Rangiku's side as she was getting married. They were having a small ceremony in Tomoya and Miaka's backyard. Only family and close friends were in attendance. Tomoya's brother and his two boys were there along with Jyuushiro and his girlfriend, and Shunsui, and Kaien and Miyako.

Miaka smiled brightly at the pictures on her digital camera of Tomoya leading Rangiku down the aisle. She looked up as her daughter exchanged vows and became Hisagi's wife.

As the small party ensued after the wedding ceremony, Nanao made her way over to Shunsui and smiled as he led her out onto the dance area as a waltz began to play. Nanao was swept away with the music as Shunsui led her in the dance. She was amazed that she still remembered all the steps.

As the music ended they received applause from everyone around them. Shunsui kissed Nanao's forehead before he led her away. He had had a long talk with Tomoya before Rangiku's ceremony today and after a very heated discussion he finally received some sort of truce with the man. He was sure he was about to destroy it though when Tomoya found out about this. "Nanao, I want to know if you will consider moving in with me?"

Nanao looked at him startled. "Why?"

"Well, Ran and Hisagi will be rather busy now and I want you with me!" Shunsui stated, feeling vulnerable for the first time in a long time.

Nanao smiled at him. "So exactly how would that work?"

Shunsui pulled her closer to him as they sat down on a concrete bench a little bit a ways from the rest of the group. "Well, you don't have to stay in the same room. You can have your own room." Shunsui said, even though that was most definitely not what he wanted. "And even if you do stay in the same room, it won't be any different than when we sleep on the couch together. I told you I can wait until you are ready."

Nanao turned to him and smiled. She had never seen him so nervous before. She linked her hand with his. "I will agree as long as I can stay in your room." Nanao replied with a blush.

Shunsui grinned now. "Our room." He stated before leaning down and giving her a soft kiss.

* * *

**A/N :** I hope this was okay for everyone! I tried to move the time forward a little bit to get closer to where Astounding Revelations left off! And I brought it a lot closer - hopefully I didn't mess anything up:) Please review and let me know what you think!!:)


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: **Do not own Bleach, but it would be awesome for me if I did!

**Warnings: **This is an AU story. This story goes along my story _Astounding Revelations_. I suggest you read that story before starting this one.

**Pairings: **Mainly Shunsui/Nanao

**A/N:** Many thanks to my beta, ForeverSam, for everything.

* * *

**Arrival**

_By: akirk85029_

* * *

Nanao tried to keep the smile from forming on her lips. She had been trying to read but Shunsui was making that nearly impossible.

Shunsui had a blanket laid out on the floor with pillows surrounding his tall frame as he was laying back and watching an old black and white movie on the television.

Nanao was sitting comfortably on the big couch and had her feet resting softly on Shunsui's chest. She had been reading the same sentence for the past ten minutes as Shunsui's wonderful hands ran over her feet, shins, and calves, though he continued to watch his movie.

Shunsui gave Nanao a curious look as his fingers grazed the underside of one of her feet causing a small giggle to emanate from Nanao. "Are you ticklish Nanao?" Shunsui asked wondering how they could have lived together for a month before he found this out.

"No!" Nanao stated sternly.

Shunsui quickly grabbed a hold of Nanao's ankle and prevented her from moving both feet from him. He then proceeded to torture her.

Nanao thrashed on the couch as she laughed uncontrollably. She moved to fight against him as she flew to the floor. She straddled his stomach grasping both of his wrists to keep him from finding other ticklish spots.

Shunsui sat up to try and maneuver into a better position but when Nanao slid down into his lap they both froze. It had been so long since Shunsui had sex and his body was very happy with the position they were now in. He was damn sure that Nanao could feel how much his body liked having her there.

Nanao blushed as she realized their current predicament. She released his wrists and shifted her position, blushing even more as Shunsui hands flew to her hips.

"Nanao don't move like that please!" Shunsui groaned.

Nanao stared at his closed eyes and realized how much he was having to hold himself back and Nanao didn't like that he felt he had to be that way around her. She leaned forward tracing her hand up across his chest and smiled tentatively as she stared into his intense gaze. She knew she loved him and she wanted to prove how much she trusted him.

Shunsui stared at her barely breathing as her thumb ran along his bottom lip. "Nanao what are doing?"

Nanao brought her head closer to his. "Shhh….just feel." Nanao stated before pulling her nerves together and kissing him.

"I believe that's my line!" Shunsui said, smirking as Nanao's lips reached his.

* * *

Nanao woke a couple of hours later and felt Shunsui's arm tighten around her, letting her know that he was already awake. She noticed that he had positioned them on the floor so that he could watch his old movies while holding her as he waited for her to wake up. She was thankful that he had draped a light blanket over their unclothed bodies.

Nanao turned in Shunsui's arms and realized she didn't know what to do. Was she supposed to say something? Did he enjoy himself? Was she okay or did she totally embarrass herself? Nanao stared at his chest trying to figure out what she was supposed to do now.

Shunsui could see how vulnerable Nanao was feeling at the moment. He placed a finger under Nanao's chin and lifted her eyes to meet his. "Nanao, you were well worth the wait!"

Nanao smiled softly before moving to place her head against his chest. She sighed contentedly as Shunsui's hand moved across her back in gentle caresses. The smile didn't leave Nanao's face as she recounted how Shunsui had taken over and quite literally worshipped her body. She had never thought in a million years that it could be like this.

Nanao moved as Shunsui repositioned her against the pillows as he leaned over her, resting on one of his elbows and his other hand resting on her face as his thumb gently stroked her cheek. "Nanao, I need to tell you something."

Nanao stared up into his eyes wondering why he had a serious look on his face all of a sudden. "What's wrong?"

Shunsui stopped stroking her face for a second and then chuckled. "Nothing's wrong Nanao. Or at least I hope not!"

Nanao was confused now. Shunsui looking serious and nothing being wrong was something that didn't go together. She just looked at him and waited for him to continue.

"Nanao, I have never told another woman this before and I feel that I need to tell you especially after what we've just done and I want you to know that I don't take what just happened lightly and I…." Shunsui sighed as he watched Nanao try not to smile at his babbling and he tried not to acknowledge that that was what he was doing. "Nanao, I love you."

Nanao lifted herself up onto her elbows and she stared into his eyes. "Really?"

Shunsui lowered himself closer to her, his lips a breadth away from Nanao's. "I would never joke about something like that Nanao." He paused for a minute, then repeated the words. "I love you."

"I love you too Shunsui." Nanao said before she closed the gap and kissed him.

* * *

Nanao was swiftly pulled into Rangiku's office late Monday morning. She tried to utter a protest as the door was slammed shut. Nanao tried not to laugh as Rangiku turned to her with a strange look in her eyes. "What's going on?"

"That's what I should be asking you!" Rangiku said moving closer to Nanao. Rangiku had noticed a change in Nanao immediately and had decided to wait until Shunsui was out of the office for a meeting to pounce on Nanao for some answers. "Okay, spill!"

"Spill what?" Nanao asked, still trying not to smile.

"Oh let's see, the fact that you have been unable to keep that smile off your face all morning. You had sex didn't you?" Rangiku asked with a serious look on her face.

"What? Did he tell you or something?" Nanao asked, shocked that Rangiku knew.

Rangiku just started laughing. "No! But you just did!"

Nanao just crossed her arms over her chest. She should have known better, Rangiku had always been able to get anything out of her. "That's not funny Rangiku!"

Rangiku was still chuckling as she went over and hugged Nanao. "So how was he?"

Nanao smiled before turning her head from Rangiku's all-knowing gaze.

"That good, huh?" Rangiku said smiling.

Nanao moved to head out of the office, stopping as she held onto the door handle. She turned her head back to Rangiku. "He made me feel loved."

Rangiku smiled as she sat down at her desk and watched as Nanao closed the door on her way out. "It's about damn time!"

* * *

It took Shunsui about two months to find the perfect ring, the one that spoke to him and reminded him of his Nanao. He patted his jeans' pocket to make sure the ring was still in there as both him and Nanao headed out into their backyard for one of their 'lazy afternoons'.

Shunsui had started this particular activity when he had just wanted to sit down with a drink and with Nanao in his lap. Nanao found that she rather enjoyed this activity as long as she had a good book with her to keep herself occupied while Shunsui napped.

Shunsui sat down beneath one of the tall trees that were scattered across their backyard and gently pulled Nanao down. Shunsui made sure to sit upright for the moment as Nanao positioned the book on her thighs as a prop stand for her new book.

Shunsui pulled Nanao back somewhat so that she was fitted against him. He snuck his right hand around Nanao's waist and rested it on her stomach. Shunsui moved to rest his chin on Nanao's shoulder as if to read over her shoulder.

Nanao wondered briefly what Shunsui was up to but soon started to lose herself in her new book as she finally started to read.

Shunsui waited until Nanao was thoroughly lost in her book before he made his move. He fished the ring out of his pocket with his left hand and slipped it onto the tip of one finger on his right hand and moved his left hand forward to capture her left hand in his. He gently massaged her hand as he moved it slowly away from her book and when he had moved it far enough he slipped the ring on her finger. Shunsui chuckled slightly when Nanao wrenched her hand from his to move to turn a page in her book.

It was the reflected light that made Nanao pull away from the world the book was showing her. She looked for the cause of the light and realized it was coming from a stunning diamond ring on her left hand.

Nanao quickly shifted her position so she was staring into Shunsui's amused eyes. "Is this what I think it is?" Nanao asked hoping she wasn't reading the situation wrong.

Shunsui leaned forward grasping her hands into his. "Nanao, no one has ever made me feel anything the way you do. I love seeing the smile on your face like the one you're giving me now." Shunsui said to Nanao's smile and then blush. "I want to spend every moment making you smile. I love you Nanao, will you marry me?"

Nanao moved forward crushing him in a deep kiss. Shunsui marveled in the way she could make him feel with just a mere kiss. As the kiss broke, he smiled brightly at her. "I take that as a yes?"

Nanao laughed heartily. "Yes!"

* * *

Shunsui smiled as he heard the doorbell ring and walked over to answer the door as he knew Nanao was out on the back deck.

"Mom, Dad!" Shunsui said as he hugged his parents. "So good of you to come!"

Seira eyed her son for a moment. "What are you up to Shunsui?"

Shunsui chuckled as he closed the door after letting his parents into his home. "Why would you automatically assume I am up to something?"

Seira pushed a lock of light silvery gray hair behind her ear and turned a stern eye to her son. "You're always up to something."

"Nice house." Kazuhiko said to his son as he took in the recent renovations done to the old Victorian house. "How much more work do you still have to do on it?"

Shunsui sighed as he looked around. "Quite a bit still, but there was something else I asked you to stop by for other than to inspect my house." He stated before turning back to his father who was an older version of Shunsui himself, but with short dark gray hair and a clean shaven face.

Seira, who was only a couple of inches shorter than her husband and son, took her first look around her son's new home. They lived a good half a day's drive away and this was their first chance to get away and come see where their son was living now. "So have you met any decent women yet?"

Shunsui smiled. His mother always asked the same question. "Do you want to come out back for a little bit and enjoy the sunset before we start on dinner?"

Seira and Kazuhiko looked at their son suspiciously before following him out back.

* * *

Shunsui wrapped his arms ceremoniously around Nanao. "My beautiful Nanao!"

Nanao rolled her eyes at him. She took a sip of the pink lemonade that she had been holding and wondered briefly how she fell for a man with an obsession for the color pink. She just considered herself lucky that he hadn't painted the house pink…yet. "Who was at the door?"

Shunsui pulled Nanao with him as he turned to his 'guests.'

"Nanao these are my parents, Seira and Kazuhiko. Mom and Dad, this is my Nanao, my fiancée." Shunsui stated trying not to laugh at the stunned look on his parents faces.

Seira leaned over to her husband. "Kaz, did I hear him correctly?"

Kazuhiko started chuckling. "Unless I misheard the exact same thing, you heard him correctly!"

Nanao was shook out of her own shock when her soon to be father-in-law had started laughing. Nanao moved out of Shunsui's embrace and took a step forward. "It's nice to meet you."

Seira waved off Nanao's greeting and took a few steps forward and pulled her into a hug. "You don't know how happy I am that my son is finally getting married. Now maybe I can have some grandchildren to spoil."

Shunsui laughed at his mother. That had been her biggest complaint the past couple of years. "Don't scare her off yet!"

"Nonsense, if you haven't scared her off by the way you behave, then she'll be perfectly fine with me!" Seira scolded her son, which earned her an indignant shout from said person.

Nanao laughed while Shunsui gave her an amused glance.

* * *

About four months later Nanao, on the eighth of August, was walking down the aisle on the arm of her step-father Tomoya Ise as she made her way to her soon to be husband. Nanao smiled at the thought that she didn't realize what she was getting into when she agreed to marry Shunsui. They were currently at his parent's estate and with Shunsui being an only child; he was the single heir to his father's business empire.

Nanao's smile never left her face as Shunsui slid on her wedding ring repeating his vows. Nanao had never thought she could be so happy, she tried not to dwell on the fact that she would have loved to have her brother here. This was her day though and she had promised herself not to think any negative thoughts. She looked into Shunsui's eyes as she slid his wedding ring onto his hand and repeated her vows. She smiled as she saw the happiness in his eyes.

Nanao held her breath as Shunsui lifted the veil over her head and leaned in for the kiss to seal their union. Nanao rejoiced in the feel of his loving lips over her own. She also realized that he was up to something too late.

Shunsui being just Shunsui could not just kiss Nanao chastely in front of everyone. He wanted everyone to know that she was his. He wrapped his arms around her and smirked at her sudden realization and dipped her deepening their kiss.

Nanao blushed as Shunsui set her upright and took her hand into his own. She could hear the applause from the crowd as they were announced as Mr.& Mrs. Shunsui Kyoraku.

* * *

During the reception, Rangiku walked up to her step-father and mother, Tomoya and Miaka. "How are you feeling?"

Tomoya sighed briefly before answering. "Old."

Tomoya felt really old. Both of his girls were now married. He turned to his wife and gave her a small smile. He had always been the one to protect them, more Nanao than Rangiku, but they were his girls and now he had passed that duty on to the two men that his daughters had fallen in love with. One he was surer of than the other, but he had to hand it to Shunsui, because Tomoya had given the man a real test when he had found out about their engagement. Tomoya had been surprised that the man had held true to Nanao and that was the only reason that Tomoya had not voiced any objections.

Miaka smiled softly at her husband. "She's just married, it's not like you won't ever see her again."

Tomoya chuckled lightly. "I know. I can only hope that she receives all the happiness that she deserves."

Miaka nodded her head along with Rangiku. "Yes, I agree."

Tomoya turned to Rangiku. "That goes for you too."

"Thanks Dad." Rangiku said hugging him before heading off to find her own husband.

* * *

The next day, one particular jail cell radiated with extreme anger as the newspapers were circulated around the place. Everyone wondered what had set off the occupant of that cell and none would have ever suspected it was from an editorial in the society section of the paper.

* * *

A few days before Shunsui and Nanao were due to return from their two week honeymoon, Rangiku was watching the news in Shunsui's office with Jyuushiro and Miyako sitting across from her.

The daring escape of the prisoner found guilty for the kidnapping of Kiyomi Hinamori and was still on trial for the murders of several women in Tokyo was splashed over all broadcasting stations asking for people to be cautious as he was considered armed and dangerous.

Rangiku sneered. "I don't know what it is, but I really wish he had not gotten out of prison!"

Miyako nodded her head in agreement. "I know, Kaien won't even let me go anywhere alone until this guy is caught. He's afraid since he was one of the prosecuting attorneys that he might come after me!"

"Yeah, Hisagi said the same thing. I still don't listen to him, but I also heard that the two agents that apprehended him are taking the same precautions." Rangiku replied while twirling a pencil around in her hand.

"It never hurts to be safe." Jyuushiro finally commented feeling the same kind of apprehension at this escape as Rangiku had voiced.

* * *

A month after Nanao returned from her honeymoon, she could be found running errands around town. She had just come from her appointment with her doctor, who had drawn some blood to run some tests. She felt like she had been being followed all morning but around noon she no longer had that feeling and so decided that maybe she would head home, especially now that her hands were full from her errands.

As Nanao placed the items in the trunk of Shunsui's car she heard her cell phone ring and answered it as she saw her husband's name.

* * *

Ichigo stood in Hisagi's office waiting for his cousin to come back from calling his wife for his lunch check-up. The only reason Ichigo was not teasing Kaien about it was the fact that he had called Rukia himself not too long ago to check on _her_.

Ichigo really wished they had some kind of lead on Sosuke Aizen. "Where are you Nanao?" Ichigo muttered out loud, knowing that they needed to find her fast.

Hisagi gave Ichigo a confused look. "Why don't you just call her office if you want to know where she is?"

Ichigo turned to Hisagi to bite back that if he knew where she was than he could do just that, but something in Hisagi's face made Ichigo think for a moment. "You know someone named Nanao?"

Hisagi was really starting to get irritated with Ichigo. "Well, duh! Geez, I'm only married to her sister."

Ichigo pondered this for a moment. "I know this might be out of the ordinary, but are they real sisters? I mean biological?"

Hisagi started to get an idea of what Ichigo was looking for. Hisagi moved to some of the pictures Ranigku put up in his office and looked for one of their wedding. He finally found what he was looking for and pointed Nanao out in the photo. "That's her."

Ichigo couldn't believe his eyes. She looked almost the same from the picture Toushirou had of her when she was fifteen. He couldn't believe that it could be so easy. "How? Where?"

Hisagi knew now for sure that it was what he had thought. "Her name was changed to Nanao Ise; well it's Nanao Kyoraku now that she got married."

Ichigo nearly choked on his own breathe. "She married the playboy attorney?"

Hisagi laughed. "Yeah, I'll call Rangiku and find out where Nanao is right now."

"Great, I'm going to call Toushirou right now!" Ichigo stated as he started dialing on his cell.

* * *

Nanao had just arrived home and carried everything inside when she made her way to the couch and laid down. She was so tired and the day was just barely half-way over with. She twitched at a small noise but wrote it off in her mind as the house was old and often made odd noises.

Nanao fluttered her eyes open at the soft graze on her cheek and screamed before she felt a small pain and her world went black.

* * *

**A/N : **Sorry for the long wait everybody - college plus work equals a very busy me!! I hope this chapter at least made up for it somewhat!!:) A little cliffie there for you!:) Getting very close to the end!! Please review and let me know what you think!!:)


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: **Do not own Bleach, but it would be awesome for me if I did!

**Warnings: **This is an AU story. This story goes along my story _Astounding Revelations_. I suggest you read that story before starting this one.

**Pairings: **Mainly Shunsui/Nanao

**A/N:** Many thanks to my beta, ForeverSam, for everything.

* * *

**Arrival**

_By: akirk85029_

* * *

Jyuushiro was handing Miyako his latest new case files for her to set up on their system when the front door to the office was suddenly opened.

Miyako smiled brightly at her husband surprised to see him in the middle of the day but when Kaien only slightly smiled back at her, she knew something big was going on.

Jyuushiro noticed the same thing. His former protégé never had less than a full smile for his wife and he knew something serious was going on as well, except that he was the only one who asked as he glanced from Kaien to Hisagi and then to the two men he didn't recognize.

Kaien looked at his wife while the worry seemed to be written all over his face. "Where's Nanao?"

"Why do you want to know?" A very protective Shunsui asked from the door to his office. He was suspicious of the two strangers in the office and that Kaien was asking about Nanao.

Kaien gave Shunsui a long, pondering look as he wondered how much he wanted to tell Shunsui unsure of how the man would react to the news he had just been told himself.

"Tell me now or I won't take you to her!" Shunsui pointed out after sensing Kaien's hesitation in answering his question.

"Well, Shunsui, this is Agent Ichigo Kurosaki and Agent Toushirou Hitsugaya…." Kaien has started when he had been interrupted.

Rangiku had stepped forward suddenly and abruptly entered into the conversation after listening from her own office door. She looked directly at Toushirou, she had recognized the name. "You're Nanao's brother!"

It wasn't a question, it was a statement and Toushirou just nodded his head in response to Rangiku's comment. "I need to see Nanao now! I need to know that she's safe and that _he_ hasn't gotten to her!" Toushirou stated looking directly into her eyes. He still held the picture of Nanao that had been placed in his mailbox today, in his pocket. He just hoped he wasn't too late.

It took a few seconds before everyone else realized what he was implying.

"How would he know where she is?" Rangiku asked moving towards the white haired agent.

"Aizen left this in my mail today!" Toushirou stated pulling out the picture to show Rangiku.

Shunsui grabbed it before Rangiku could get a good look and started for the front door. He noticed that the clothes Nanao was wearing in the picture were the same ones she was wearing that morning. Shunsui turned back to them. "Let's go!" Shunsui ordered with a forceful determination.

Toushirou followed right behind Shunsui and pointed towards his own car. Shunsui knew he should say something, this was his brother-in-law, but Shunsui couldn't think about anything other than getting to Nanao. He was growing impatient as he had to wait for others to get into the car. If Nanao didn't have his car he would be gone by now.

Toushirou noticed Shunsui's impatience and tried to reign in his own feelings as he waited for Ichigo and Kaien to climb in the same car. "Why are you so unsettled over this?"

Shunsui glared at the young man and growled out something that sounded suspiciously like 'get this damn car moving!'

Ichigo turned toward Toushirou. "Because he's Nanao's husband." Ichigo said as Toushirou started backing out of the parking spot.

Toushirou stopped for only a second before throwing the car into drive and moving towards the address Shunsui supplied to him. "This is the kind of information I should have been told!" Toushirou grunted out while trying to survey his new brother-in-law while he drove at top speed.

* * *

Seira and Kazuhiko smiled as they greeted Tomoya and Miaka on the front drive-way to Shunsui and Nanao's house. Both couples were there to start preparations for the large family dinner to be held there tonight.

"I didn't think that Nanao was supposed to be home." Miaka said pointing towards Shunsui's red Mercedes parked neatly in the drive-way.

"Shunsui told me that she wasn't feeling too well today." Seira said in reply to Miaka's statement. Seira looked into Miaka's eyes as both women smiled hoping that it was for a certain particular reason that Nanao wasn't feeling good.

As both couples reached the front door they noticed that it was slightly ajar.

"Something's not right!" Miaka stated to no one in particular.

All four turned as they heard the sound of several cars pulling into a rushed stop in front of the house.

* * *

Shunsui, followed closely by both agents, ran towards the front door and despite the protests from both agents that they needed to make sure the house was safe and secure, Shunsui rushed in and yelled for Nanao.

Tomoya turned towards Rangiku as she hurriedly made her way to the front door. "What's going on?"

"That guy that escaped from jail, he's the one that hurt Nanao!" Rangiku said as she brushed by her step-father to do her own search for Nanao.

Shunsui reached the center of the house where everyone was waiting, except for the agents and Rangiku who had just finished their own search.

"She's not here!" Shunsui stated gripping harshly onto the back of one of the dining room chairs.

Ichigo was on the phone calling for immediate back-up as they were going to need it. They now had a confirmed emergency situation.

* * *

Rangiku watched as several agents set up a machine to record incoming phone calls and allow the agents to listen in as well. Rangiku turned to her left to see Toushirou pacing up and down one side of the table and on her right Shunsui was doing the same thing. She didn't know which one she could comfort if any. She doubted Shunsui would want any comforting from her so she turned to Nanao's brother. "She always felt guilty about leaving you!"

That stopped Toushirou in his tracks. He couldn't understand how Nanao could feel guilty about anything. "Why?"

"She always took care of you! You were her brother and she felt like she abandoned you when she left." Rangiku stated.

"You say that like she had a choice in her leaving!" Toushirou replied in an anger-laced tone.

"I know!" Rangiku said holding her hand up. She didn't want to receive the blunt end of his anger. "She went back for you, you know!"

Toushirou just stared at her. He was shocked. He felt so guilty all this time that he hadn't protected her. He thought maybe she had hated him, but if she went back for him then he knew she still thought of him as her brother. "When?" Toushirou choked out.

"When she was eighteen, but you all had already moved!" Rangiku replied remembering the look in Nanao's eyes when she had realized there was no way of locating her own brother now.

Toushirou didn't say anything in response. He didn't know what to say.

Shunsui had sat down at the table as well. He was staring at the cordless phone willing it to ring with Nanao's location. Everyone at the table jumped when the phone did ring.

"Where is she?" Shunsui shouted into the phone.

Seira placed a hand on her son's shoulder to try and calm him down. She had never seen him like this.

"Sir?" A young female voice on the other side of the line said in confusion. "I'm calling from Dr. Unohana's office."

Everyone could hear what was being said through the agents' machine.

Shunsui rubbed his eyes. He tried to think of something polite to say, but nothing was coming to mind.

"Is Mrs. Kyouraku home?" The young girl asked.

Shunsui took a deep breath before responding. "No she's not home and I need to know if there is something seriously wrong with her in case the police need to know."

The young girl was not sure if he was joking or not. "Sir, I'm only supposed to release the information to…."

Shunsui interrupted the girl as he started to yell at her, taking out his worry, fear, and frustration out on the poor school aide.

Through the sniffles he heard her finally blurt out that Nanao was pregnant.

It took a second for the information to sink into Shunsui's head. He took a deep breath before he apologized to the girl, feeling bad for what he had said.

Shunsui hung up the phone before tossing it towards Toushirou who caught it. Shunsui walked over to the window and stared out. This was not how he ever thought he would find out he was going to be a father.

* * *

Nanao groaned as she moved a hand to her head. She tried to remember what had happened. She moved to a sitting position and tried to fight the bought of nausea that threatened to overtake her.

"So you're finally awake!" Sosuke said as he watched Nanao sit up.

Nanao tore her eyes open as the memory came flooding back to her as she realized Aizen had been the one in her house. She quenched the fear that she felt for a second and was surprised to find it being readily replaced by anger. "Why?"

Sosuke chuckled at her. He pulled a cell phone from his front pocket and placed it on the coffee table between them. "Because we have unfinished business. Do you know where we are?"

Nanao cautiously looked around the room filled with too much furniture. "No."

"This is my mother's house. She's been dead for many years now, but I thought it would be fitting for you, my first victim, to die here. You should have died so many years ago, but Gin never did get to finish his job and since your brother killed my assistant, I am left to finish the job. You have always only been living on borrowed time Nanao!" Sosuke stated with a grin.

"Where's Toushirou?" Nanao asked knowing that this man she hated knew where her brother was.

"Let's make a call!" Sosuke said before hitting some buttons on the cell phone.

* * *

Jyuushiro was talking quietly to Shunsui when the phone started ringing again, both turning towards the now offending sound. Toushirou answered the phone, as he was still holding it, when the agents turned on the tracking device.

"Where is she Aizen?!" Toushirou asked trying to keep his calm.

"She's with me, alive for now!" Sosuke replied with a slight chuckle.

"Why do you have to do this?" Toushirou asked trying a different tactic with the man.

"Because she's the only one of my victims to still be alive. This will end tonight with her death!" Sosuke said tauntingly.

Seira looked over at her son and prayed that Nanao survived this night. She knew her son would not be able to handle it if Nanao died tonight especially with him knowing that she was carrying his child.

Toushirou stood up with anger rolling off of him. He was not going to loose his sister when he was so close to seeing her again. "You're right this will end tonight but it will _not_ be by her death!"

* * *

Nanao stared in shock at the cell phone that was on speaker. She couldn't believe that she was hearing her brother's voice after so long. She also couldn't believe how grown up he sounded. The last time she had heard his voice he hadn't even hit puberty yet.

As the conversation went on she realized Aizen was keeping a close eye on the time. She wondered if the cops were somehow with her brother. That was the only logical reason she could think of at the moment that would make Aizen limit the time of the phone call. As Aizen reached towards the phone, Nanao sprung from her position knocking the phone somewhere onto the floor and tried to run.

Sosuke had just a second to decide to go for the phone or to stop Nanao from escaping. He ran after Nanao and tripped her. He smiled at the resounding crash as she fell against the glass curio cabinet. He kneeled down behind her and leaned in to whisper something against her ear.

Nanao used her hands to block her fall and to keep a lot of the glass from flying against her face. Nanao could hear Aizen kneeling behind her. She grabbed one of the heavy, larger crystal figurines and turned as Aizen leaned in nailing him in the head.

* * *

Everyone in Shunsui's house held their breath as they listened to the small struggle and then the resonating sound of glass breaking. Shunsui was gripping the back of one of the dining room chairs as he listened. He felt several eyes turn to him as the wood snapped in his hands.

"You fucking bitch!" Everyone heard Aizen call out through the phone that was still on.

"Sir, we have a location!" One of the younger agents shouted as the location started pulling up for him.

Toushirou stood up and looked into Shunsui's eyes and nodded his head. He knew the look that Shunsui had. It was the same look he had when he thought Aizen was going to kill Momo and it was then that he was okay with Nanao's choice in Shunsui. He knew only a man worried about the love of his life would ever have that look in their eyes.

Shunsui followed Ichigo and Toushirou out to their car. Ichigo didn't ask why Toushirou was allowing Shunsui to come with them, he knew that Shunsui would probably follow them anyway and it would be better to know where he was right now.

Everyone back in the dining room was surprised that the young and apparently novice agent left the machine on, but no one was going to complain. They all wanted to know sooner rather than later if Nanao was okay.

* * *

Sosuke reached a hand up to his bloodied head and stared at the redness staining his hands when he brought them back down. He had cursed Nanao and now he wasn't going to play any more games, even though he did so enjoyed them.

Nanao tried to scramble out from Aizen's range of contact as she knew she needed to get out of there as soon as possible. She only got away a couple of feet before Aizen's hand wrapped around her and pulled her against him, he held a piece of glass up against her neck.

"Oh Nanao" Sosuke started as he kissed her temple and moved to her neck and held her tighter as he felt her begin to squirm.

"Let me go!" Nanao demanded unsure of why she still had so much anger in her.

"How do you want your brother and husband to find you? I'm sure they are on their way now so we will have to make this fast!" Sosuke said moving with Nanao towards the entrance.

Nanao tried to grab small things as they moved but realized that Aizen was moving them in a way so that everything was out of her limited reach. They halted as they reached the front door and waited.

* * *

It took Toushirou twenty minutes to reach the address flying at top speed. The address was in the very next town over to the west. Toushirou wasn't even sure if he placed the car in park as the tires hit the curb before he was out of the car and flying towards the front door to the small white house.

Shunsui had been told to stay in the car by Agent Kurosaki but as all the agents went into their positions, Shunsui got out and followed Nanao's brother's path as the agents started to swarm the little house. There was no way he could stay behind and wait.

* * *

Nanao tried to keep the tears from impeding her vision as she saw her brother enter the house with a weapon aimed at them. She knew now was not the time for her to get emotional and she realized now that he was some sort of government agent with the weapon he was carrying and the black suit he was wearing. She gasped as she felt the piece of glass cut the skin of her neck slightly.

Toushirou wished he just had a clear shot but the coward just hid behind Nanao making sure to keep her body level with his so that no one had a clear shot.

"Just let her go so we can finish this!" Toushirou demanded.

"Tsk, tsk, what did I tell you? This will end with her death!" Sosuke said as if he were pointing out the obvious.

Nanao looked up as another figure appeared in the doorway and was stunned to see her husband there. She didn't even know that he knew she was missing. "Shunsui!" Nanao called out before the grip on her tightened again.

Toushirou and Ichigo both tried to keep Shunsui from going further in to block their target even further.

Shunsui stopped when his way further in was blocked, but he didn't try to move any more. He stared at his wife. "Nanao, it's going to be okay!"

Nanao tried not to laugh. She always knew when he was lying. She knew he was just trying to make her feel better, but it didn't help when she could see the worry in his eyes. Nanao took a deep breathe before looking her husband directly in the eye and then her brother as well. "I love you both."

Neither man liked the sound of that.

Nanao leaned her head forward as far as she could without effectively slicing her own neck and then cracked her head back as hard as she could. She could hear the crack as the back of her head made contact with Aizen's nose. She felt his grip loosen and she turned to throw the punch that Shunsui had taught her how to do.

Sosuke saw the punch coming and threw up his hand to block the punch. He just held up the wrong hand.

Nanao's fist made contact with his and the glass that he was holding in his hand made contact with his left eye. The force of Nanao's hit caused the glass to further embed itself into Aizen's brain.

Nanao didn't realize what had happened until she saw Aizen's body twitching on the ground before going completely still.

* * *

Everyone at Shunsui's house looked at each other.

"What the hell happened?" Rangiku stated hoping that she just wasn't missing something. Nanao had just said 'I love you' and then there was a sound of a scuffle and then nothing but agents yelling out commands.

They soon heard a crunch and then the line went dead.

"Someone must have stepped on the phone." Jyuushiro said hoping that Nanao was okay.

No one was going anywhere until they heard any kind of news.

* * *

Shunsui held Nanao in his arms in the back of one of the police vans as he comforted her.

"Do you think I'm a bad person?" Nanao asked having finished giving her statement to one of the senior agents that had shown up.

Shunsui lifted Nanao's face to be level with his, his hand running briefly over the bandage on her neck. "No, absolutely not. It was self-defense and you know that!"

"But what if I'm not sorry he's dead?" Nanao asked as she searched Shunsui's eyes.

"What if I say that I'm not sorry either?" Shunsui asked staring right back into her eyes.

Nanao smiled before leaning in to kiss her husband.

Soon the door was opened and they were told that they were cleared to leave the crime scene.

Shunsui and Nanao walked with their arms around each other until they reached the edge of the police tape surrounding the area. Nanao looked over towards their destination and saw that her brother was waiting for them, leaning up against his car.

"Go see your brother Nanao!" Shunsui whispered into her ear before loosening his hold on her.

Nanao looked at Shunsui and kissed him again before walking towards her brother.

"Toushirou." Nanao said as she reached her brother.

Toushirou lifted he head as he heard his sister. "Nanao."

Nanao felt the tears run down her cheeks as she ran and hugged her brother; she truly thought she would never see him again.

Toushirou hugged her back trying to keep any tears from falling especially while he was in the presence of other agents.

Nanao pulled back from him and messed his hair. "I can't believe how much you've grown!"

"Old habits died hard, huh?" Toushirou commented with a smile as he tried to fix whatever mess she might have caused to his hair.

Nanao laughed. "You're still ornery I see!"

"Learned from the best!" Toushirou retorted as both siblings hugged again before leaving. They wanted to be able to talk away from this place. Toushirou looked at the house one more time before opening the car door for his sister. He was glad that no one would ever be bothered by Aizen again. He felt that Justice was making a blatant statement for the fact that it had been Nanao to be the one to kill Aizen.

* * *

Rangiku let out a squeak as she saw a car pull up and that Nanao was getting out of the car.

Nanao was walking slightly sluggish towards the front door with her husband at her side as her adrenalin rush was starting to wear off. She kept looking back to make sure that Toushirou was following her, almost as if she were afraid she was going to wake up and he wouldn't be there. Nanao soon found herself gasping for air and suddenly realized why. "Rangiku, can't breathe!"

"Oh sorry!" Rangiku said releasing Nanao somewhat from the strong embrace. "Don't you ever scare me like that again!" Rangiku scolded her before hugging her again.

Nanao had to hug most everyone more than once as she made her way into the living room of her house. She was thankful when Shunsui pulled her next to him but became very suspicious when he asked for everyone's attention.

"Well Nanao, before I force you to get some rest I have something to tell you." Shunsui stated as everyone became suddenly quiet.

Nanao gave him a curious look before he continued.

"We're pregnant!" Shunsui declared with a big boyish grin.

"What!" Nanao stated over the clapping of their family and friends. "How did you find out before me? Are you sure?"

Shunsui just laughed pulling her even closer to him. "Your doctor's office called and that is a story I will tell you about later." Shunsui said before stealing a kiss.

* * *

Nanao stood out on the front porch with Shunsui behind her as she said farewell to her brother for the night. "You'll come by tomorrow?" Nanao asked afraid to let him go in case she never saw him again. She still felt like this was all a dream.

"Of course, I'll bring Momo and the kids." Toushirou stated before pulling out his wallet.

Nanao smiled, she couldn't believe that her brother had children of his own now. She took the picture that was offered to her.

Toushirou pointed to his wife. "That's my wife Momo, and this is our daughter Kiyomi, and this is our son Ryutaro."

Nanao stared at the picture amazed. "How old are they?"

"Ki will be five in December and Taro is a little over a month old." Toushirou replied with a smile.

"I can't wait to meet them!" Nanao stated as she started to hand the photo back.

"Keep it. I have plenty more." Toushirou said before giving his sister another hug good-bye. He couldn't believe that after all this time, he had finally found her. They were a family again. He couldn't wait to tell Momo.

* * *

Shunsui pulled Nanao into his arms as they closed and triple locked the door. Shunsui gave Nanao a smile as they heard several people upstairs getting ready for bed. Nanao smiled in response. She had a feeling that Rangiku, Hisagi and both of their parents would stay the night tonight.

"How are you feeling?" Shunsui asked as Nanao pulled herself closer to him.

"I don't know. I feel so many things right now; I'm not sure what to feel." Nanao replied as she turned her head back up to look in her husband's eyes.

"Well let me get you to bed. You need your rest now!" Shunsui stated causing Nanao to smile at him.

"As long as your arms are around me, the baby and I will rest peacefully!" Nanao said honestly even though she was sure she was still in shock about everything that had happened.

Shunsui smiled before kissing her passionately, both joyful in the thought that they were still able to hold each other.

* * *

**A/N : **I sincerely hope that I didn't disappoint anyone!! I just have the epilogue left to do. I'm going to try and finish that this week-end so I can get back to my other two stories that I need to finish too!:) If anyone visits the profile page - you'll see that I have two new ideas rolling around in my head too. One I'm still debating whether to make it Ichiruki or another Shun/Nan story. Let me know if you have any preference. Also if anyone wants to offer any suggestions on a baby name for Shunsui and Nanao's baby for the epilogue - I will consider it. I have a name in mind, but I'm thinking I might save it for the other story if I make it a Shun/Nan fic. Anways, this is a long enough a/n. Please let me know what you think. Thanks so much!!:)


	8. Chapter 8 Epilogue

**Disclaimer: **Do not own Bleach, but it would be awesome for me if I did!

**Warnings: **This is an AU story. This story goes along my story _Astounding Revelations_. I suggest you read that story before starting this one.

**Pairings: **Mainly Shunsui/Nanao

**A/N:** Many thanks to my beta, ForeverSam, for everything.

****I do want to point out that my beta has temporarily lost her internet connection at home and she cannot download at school so this chapter is unbeta'd (is that a word...lol) Anyways, I apologize for any errors.****

* * *

**Arrival**

_By: akirk85029_

* * *

Nanao was thankful that Shunsui had cleared out the house for most of the day, even though she knew most of them would be back for the dinner that was supposed to have happened the day before. Nanao just wanted a small moment of time with just her and Shunsui and Toushirou and his family to get to know one another.

Shunsui chuckled lightly as he walked into the front room and saw Nanao waiting impatiently for her brother to arrive. He walked behind her wrapping his arms around her pulling her gently towards him. "He'll be here, stop worrying!"

Nanao sighed before leaning completely against her husband. She sometimes didn't like that he could read her so well.

Shunsui kissed her temple and moved one hand over her lower abdomen. "You'll learn that having a kid means you'll never be on time anymore."

Nanao elbowed him slightly and felt a slight satisfaction at his small grunt. "So does that mean you'll be later than usual?"

Shunsui laughed and was about to reply when a car pulled into their drive. He felt the sudden loss of warmth as Nanao moved away from him but smiled as she grabbed his hand and pulled him with her to the front door.

Nanao released Shunsui's hand as she walked out the front door. She smiled as she watched her brother reaching into the backseat to remove the child seat that turned into an automatic carrier. She saw, who she surmised was her sister-in-law and niece waiting as Toushirou completed his task.

Kiyomi turned as she heard footsteps and released her mother's hand. She took a few steps forward recognizing the woman in the photos her father had shown her this morning.

Momo felt her daughter move away from her and turned towards the direction Kiyomi was heading. She smiled as she saw her new-found sister-in-law standing at the bottom of the steps leading towards the front door. Momo couldn't believe how she still looked so much like her pictures. She heard the car door close and felt one of Toushirou's hands at the small of her back as they walked forward following their daughter's path.

Nanao watched as her niece walked towards her unsure as to what to expect of the little girl. She had never really spent a lot of time around children except for when she was one. She held her hand out for Kiyomi to take hoping the girl would not be afraid of her.

Kiyomi smiled brightly as she saw her aunt's outstretched hand and promptly ignored it as she ran and wrapped her arms around Nanao's legs in an attempt to hug her. Kiyomi looked up as she felt a hand lay gently on her head. "Hi Aunt Nanao!"

Nanao smiled at Kiyomi and was amazed at how much the little girl reminded her of Toushirou. She looked over at her brother who was smiling at them. She returned her gaze to her niece. "Hi Kiyomi."

Toushirou took a step forward holding the carrier with his son in front of him. "Nanao, I want you to meet my wife Momo." Toushirou stated moving his other hand from the small of Momo's back as he introduced her.

Nanao with Kiyomi standing next to her now holding onto one of her hands, held her other hand up to greet Momo.

Momo smiled and shook her head. She walked forward and embraced Nanao in a hug. "I am so happy to finally be able to meet you!"

Nanao smiled and turned towards her husband. "This is my husband, Shunsui."

Momo walked forward and gave Shunsui a hug and then asked Kiyomi to move forward and greet her uncle.

Kiyomi ran forward and Shunsui picked the little girl up and held her in his arms. He so couldn't wait until he was a father himself.

"Let's take this party inside!" Shunsui stated happily leading the group into his and Nanao's home.

* * *

Nanao sat down on the sofa with her baby nephew, Ryutaro safely in her arms. She was surprised when Momo immediately offered to let her hold him. Nanao couldn't believe that he had slept through the movement from his carrier to his mother's arms to Nanao's.

Shunsui was sitting next to Nanao admiring how she looked with a baby in her arms while trying to keep up with the twenty questions Kiyomi was throwing at him.

Momo and Toushirou were sitting across from them silently enjoying the small moment when their children weren't requiring their constant attention. They knew it wouldn't last for long.

Toushirou looked over at his sister and he finally felt at peace. He had found her at last and now she was actually safe. He watched as Nanao smiled at his son. He turned to Momo and smiled.

Momo smiled back at her husband, she couldn't describe how much she loved seeing a smile on Toushirou's face. She turned to face her sister-in-law. "So I hear congratulations are in order!"

Nanao smiled at Momo. "Yes, and I heard that Shunsui verbally beat the information out of some poor school aide!"

"Hey! I just wanted to make sure you were okay!" Shunsui declared defending himself. He knew payback was in store later for Rangiku for blurting it out the way she did over breakfast.

Nanao rolled her eyes with a smile as she turned her head back to her nephew. She knew she was going to have to call Dr. Unohana later and let her know the whole story.

"How are you doing?" Toushirou asked wondering how Nanao was dealing with everything that had happened in the last twenty-four hours.

Nanao took a deep breathe and looked over at her brother. "Surprisingly, I'm actually doing okay! Maybe it's because I know he can't ever bother any of us again, I don't know, but I finally feel as if everything's going to be okay."

* * *

Later that afternoon everyone started arriving back at Shunsui and Nanao's house to start the family dinner. This time Toushirou was properly introduced to everyone along with his wife and kids.

Nanao turned to Toushirou as Rangiku walked into the room and warned him that Rangiku had always wanted a little brother.

As soon as Rangiku spotted Nanao and Toushirou standing together she ran over and encased them both in a tight hug. Nanao laughed at Toushirou's face after they were released as Rangiku started pinching his cheeks saying how cute he was.

Toushirou sighed in relief when Rangiku removed her hands from his face and turned her attentions on Ryutaro, who he knew she would be gentler with. He turned as the man he knew as Jyuushiro entered the room and watched as Kiyomi stopped in her tracks. He frowned as he heard Momo giggle next to him and tell Hisagi, who was right next to her, that he had just been dumped.

Jyuushiro halted his movements when he saw the little white haired girl stop to stare at him with her eyes wider than normal. He tried not to laugh when the girl ran up to him wanting to be held. Jyuushiro nearly dropped her when she yelled out for her father and he swore he could hear a pin drop after that.

Kiyomi turned to see her father step forward. "Look daddy he has hair just like ours!" Kiyomi shouted excitedly. She turned back around to look at the man holding her in amazement.

While everyone was talking about how cute Kiyomi was, Toushirou was trying to keep his calm. He couldn't believe his daughter had just yelled out like that over someone's hair color that was not different from her own. He was glad that everyone had a good sense of humor.

Soon everyone was called into the dining room so that dinner could start. Toushirou walked up next to his sister as everyone made their way into the other room.

Nanao looked over at her brother as he stopped next to her. "I really like Momo, I don't think I could imagine anyone better for you!"

"I never had eyes for anyone but her!" Toushirou stated smirking at Nanao. "And I guess I have to admit Shunsui isn't all that bad!"

Nanao smiled at her brother while shaking her head. "We are a pair of misfits aren't we?"

"Not by our own making!" Toushirou pointed out. "But I think you have found a place where you are loved." Toushirou continued looking into the dining room where everyone was trying to get situated.

Nanao smiled softly and gave her brother a hug. "Thank you."

Toushirou gave her an odd look as to question why she was thanking him.

Nanao just shrugged her shoulders. "Come on, our family is waiting for us."

Toushirou grinned and followed his sister into the dining room where everyone was indeed waiting for them.

* * *

Over the next few months Toushirou and Nanao had fully repaired their broken past. Toushirou had even on one occasion brought over their childhood photos. Although, he didn't tell her that their parents had thrown all the photos out and that he had retrieved them from the trash. He did however have to explain why any photos that did happen to have their parents in it had sections cut out as he held an intense hatred for his parents for a long time. Toushirou was surprised at how Nanao's new family had accepted him and his wife and kids with open arms and he never looked back.

Nanao was currently five months pregnant and she was over at Toushirou and Momo's house having a small lunch get together for Momo's best friend, Rukia's birthday. It was a girl's lunch and the men were all out elsewehere, Toushirou had even taken Ryutaro with him.

Nanao smiled at Kiyomi who sat pouting in a chair because she couldn't go with her father or more importantly with her uncle's best friend, Jyuushiro. Nanao walked over and sat down next to her niece. "Smile Ki, they won't be gone all day! You should go have fun and play with your friend while you can. She looks a little lonely."

Kiyomi turned her head and saw Rukia's oldest daughter, Kiyomi's best friend, sitting in the living room next to her mother while Rukia was holding her other daughter up trying to urge her to learn to walk. Kiyomi smiled at her aunt and gave her a hug before running to her best friend and dragging her into her room.

Nanao moved into the living with Momo, Rukia, and Rangiku and sat down with a sigh. She placed her hand over her protruding belly and rubbed it gently hoping that baby would settle down, it felt like the baby was doing somersaults inside her stomach.

Momo looked over at Nanao and smiled. "So did you find out what you're having?"

Nanao leaned back into her chair and gave a small smile back. "No, I decided I wanted to be surprised. I don't have too many good surprises, so Shunsui could not find out either because he would never be able to keep that secret!"

Rangiku laughed at her adopted sister. "And you know he's dying to know too!"

* * *

At seven and a half months pregnant Nanao was getting close to being ready for the baby to be born. She never realized how long nine months could be. As she was walking around the park for some form of exercise she smiled thinking about how excited Shunsui was about becoming a father. They had already finished decorating the baby's room.

Nanao stopped walking when she found her path blocked and was surprised to see who was blocking her path as she never expected to see them again, her biological parents.

"So where is your brother?" Nanao's mother asked with a sneer.

Nanao shook her head, she couldn't believe how childish and petty they still were. "What does it matter to you? Last he told me was that he didn't ever want to see you again and neither do I for that matter!"

Nanao tried to walk around them but found that they continued to block her way. "What do you really want? Are you spying on your own son?"

Nanao's father took a menacing step forward. "You still continue to poison our son's mind with your lies!"

Nanao kept her firm stance. She was not going to be intimated by her biological parents anymore. "Your ignorance astounds me!"

Nanao's mother sneered at her again. "So how many kids does this make for you? You must have been knocked up plenty of times by now!"

Nanao just rolled her eyes. "I just don't understand how you can still believe that ridiculous lie! Did you ever really care for me at all?"

Nanao's father glared at her. "Why in the hell would I care about a girl? You were supposed to have been born a boy and it was a mistake to let Toushirou spend so much time around you!"

"They why the hell are you bothering her now and why would it matter who I spent time with growing up because you two were never really around?" Toushirou stated angrily as he walked up to them to stand next to his sister.

Nanao turned to her brother, surprised to see him there.

"Your husband is looking for you!" Toushirou stated to Nanao and pointed the way to where Shunsui had headed off to.

After Nanao departed Toushirou turned to his so-called parents. "You two are so delusional and don't ever bother her again!"

"But son, we only care about what's best for you!" Toushirou's father stated calmly.

Toushirou shook his head trying to rid himself of the feeling of wanting to destroy his own parents. "You two only care about how things look for you and what you can get from people!" Toushirou turned to leave but stopped and pulled a paper from his pocket that he had been meaning to deliver to them since this is the fourth time they stalked him and his family to the park. He handed the paper to his father. "By the way this is a restraining order; you are not to come within one hundred feet of my family or Nanao's!"

* * *

Shunsui walked into the house quickly placing the carrier down which held his one day old daughter in it. He walked back as Nanao shut the front door and lifted her up into his arms despite her protests and carried her to the couch. He knew people would be stopping by throughout the day to see their new baby.

Nanao sighed in relief as she leaned back against the pillows that Shunsui had arranged for her on the couch. She couldn't believe how painful childbirth had been, all her reading and researching on the subject did not prepare her for the actual experience. She smiled as she watched Shunsui lift their daughter so cautiously out of the carrier and brought her over to Nanao's waiting arms.

As Nanao sat up and received her daughter, Shunsui slid in behind her and pulled Nanao back to rest against his chest and he wrapped his arms around his wife and daughter. He had no idea of how to put into words the feeling he had right at this moment.

Nanao looked down at her daughter slightly brushing her dark brown hair. She smiled as Shunsui leaned his head down and whispered in her ear that they had made a beautiful baby together.

After a couple of hours everyone had made it over for Shunsui's big announcement. Nanao still couldn't believe that Shunsui had decided to further torture everyone by making them wait until now to tell everybody their baby's name.

Seira and Kazuhiko were standing at the end of the couch Nanao was laying on as they were the first to arrive. Tomoya and Miaka were standing at the other end talking to Toushirou and Momo who stood next to them. Rangiku and Hisagi were sitting in the loveseat across the way watching nine month old Ryutaro crawl towards his sister Kiyomi who was sitting in front of Jyuushiro on the floor. Rangiku had a hand on her stomach wishing for her own pregnancy to rush forward as she had only announced the news last week.

Shunsui stood up and turned towards his niece. "Ki, do you want to be the first to greet your new cousin!"

Kiyomi smiled brightly at her uncle. "Yeah!"

Shunsui let Kiyomi sit next to Nanao on the couch and moved forward running a finger across his daughter's cheek. Shunsui smiled as his daughter seemed to open her eyes for just a second as if in recognition that her father was there.

Nanao smiled. "She is _so_ going to be a daddy's girl!"

Shunsui smiled brilliantly. He turned back to Kiyomi. "Ki, I would like to introduce you to your new cousin Mirai."

* * *

After everyone had left, Shunsui and Nanao were upstairs in Mirai's room watching her sleep in her crib for the first time. Shunsui held Nanao in his arms holding her against him. He watched his daughter's even steady breathing and wondered what she thought of her first day home. Mirai had been passed around as everyone had wanted to hold her.

"I can't believe she's finally here!" Nanao stated in a tired voice.

Shunsui turned Nanao around and kissed her gently. "Our future has finally arrived!"

Nanao smiled and looked back at their daughter and hoped all the best for Mirai. Nanao turned to Shunsui. "The future is certainly looking a lot brighter!"

Shunsui grinned before kissing his wife again. He wondered how long he should really wait before he told her he wanted her to have another baby with him.

* * *

**A/N: **I do apologize again for taking so long. I need to really update my other stories as well - don't worry I haven't forgotten about them! It's just been so hard to find time to write lately. I do hope that this was a decent ending for everyone. And Mirai means future, so I thought that was a cute little play on the meaning of her name and the last couple of lines between Nanao & Shunsui. I want to Thank Everyone that has taken the time to read and review this story. I truly appreciate it!! :)


End file.
